Amor de madre
by SiliaMiliii -SOFISTA
Summary: Sakura esta sola con su hijo, ahora que sabe que su pequeño esta enfermo hará cualquier cosa por salvarlo incluso tener que volver a ver a quien le destrozo el corazón.
1. Chapter 1

**1- Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen sino que son propiedad del Grupo Clamp. La historia si es mía ;)**

**2- Esta historia esta terminada pero voy a ver como la reciben ustedes antes de subir los capítulos finales :).**

* * *

El ambiente en el hospital siempre es tranquilo, con su característico olor esterilizado. Con doctores y enfermeras yendo de un lugar a otro. Se podía sentir en el ambiente la tención de una joven madre.

Llevaba una hora esperando los resultados de los exámenes que se le estaban practicando a su pequeño hijo, eso la tenía con el alma en un hilo. Desde hace unos meses que su hijo viene presentando síntomas que la tienen muy preocupada.

Su pequeño hijo llevaba varias semanas presentando síntomas como cansancio, falta de apetito y fiebre intermitente, también le apareció dolor en los huesos, pero lo que más asusto fue la palidez, cansancio y poca tolerancia al ejercicio, etc.

Su hermano que es medico al escuchar de ella estos síntomas le dijo que tenía que llevarlo inmediatamente al hospital para que le realicen exámenes para ver qué es lo que andaba mal con el niño.

Ahora se encontraba muy nerviosa porque todavía no le decían lo que tenía su hijo. Por fin ve aparecer a su hermano así que decide ir a su encuentro para saber lo que sucedía. Al llegar más cerca de su hermano nota su semblante serio y eso no le augura nada bueno.

- ¿Touya qué pasa?, ¿Por qué traes esa cara?-

- Sakura en mejor que vayamos a mi box porque lo que tenemos que hablar es muy serio.-

- Está bien. ¿Dónde está mi hijo?, no quiero estar sin él en estos momentos.-

- No te preocupes allí lo traen.-

Una de las enfermeras trae de la mano al pequeño Tian, al ver a su madre se suelta y va corriendo a su encuentro. Ella abraza a su pequeño y lo toma en brazos. Su hijo lo es todo para ella, a pesar de tener solo 4 años el pequeño es muy maduro y cariñoso con su madre. El regalón de la familia ya que es el único sobrino y nieto. Sus abuelos y su tío lo adoran.

Cuando termina de abrazar a su pequeño siguen a Touya a su consulta. Le pide a Sakura que tome asiento y el pequeño Tian se sienta en las piernas de su madre. Touya toma asiento detrás de su escritorio, toma los exámenes que le practicaron a su sobrino y decide decirle a su hermana lo que está pasando con Tian.

- Sakura lo que te tengo que decir es muy delicado. Escúchame bien y por favor no te alteres, no delante de Tian.-

- Está bien mantendré la calma pero por favor no le des más vueltas a este asunto por favor me tienes con el corazón en la mano. ¿Qué tiene Tian?-

- Lo que tiene Tian es leucemia.-

- ¿Cómo que tiene leucemia?, eso no puede ser, mi hijo no tiene cáncer. ¡Me estás diciendo que tiene cáncer!-

- Cálmate Sakura, no te pongas nerviosa que lo único que consigues es que Tian se ponga nervioso y se asuste. Los exámenes arrojan que tiene Leucemia Mieloide aguda infantil o mejor dicho LMA.

- ¿Qué quiere decir eso?, explícame.-

- En pocas palabras la LMA infantil es un tipo de cáncer por el que la médula ósea produce un gran número de células anormales. Voy a tener que enviarte a un médico especializado en el tratamiento de niños con cáncer. Ya te pedí hora con la Dra. Kaho Mizuki, ella es oncóloga pediatra y te podrá dar más detalles y los pasos que debes seguir para el tratamiento de Tian. Los exámenes arrojaron que Tian tiene anemia y eso se debe principalmente al cáncer. Por eso lo más probable es que la Dra. te recomiende más exámenes para estar seguros de que es cáncer.-

- No puede ser.-***abraza fuertemente a su pequeño hijo***- Touya, esto no está pasando. Dime que no es cierto, dime que no voy a perder a mi bebe.-

Es en ese momento cuando ella empieza a llorar desconsoladamente, su pequeño al ver a su madre así también se pone a llorar. Touya que sabe cómo se siente su hermana, así que decide tomar a su sobrino y llevarlo con Tomoyo que estaba esperando en la sala de espera. Necesitaba estar con su hermana a solas para poder calmarla.

Después de dejar a su sobrino vuelve a su box para encontrar a su hermana llorando amargamente por el destino de su único hijo. Al verla tan desconsolada y frágil se arrodilla para abrazarla.

Su hermana pequeña aun lo necesita y él no puede evitar sentirse culpable de que su sobrino este enfermo. Es su deber cuidar a ambos ya que él es médico, el debió haber previsto que esto pasaría o debió darse cuenta de los síntomas que presentaba el pequeño Tian.

- Vamos Sakura no te preocupes juntos lograremos ayudar al pequeño Tian. Escúchame bien, voy a hacer todo lo posible por ayudar a mi sobrino, buscaremos médicos, te ayudare a pagar medicamentos. Lo que quiero que entiendas es que no estás sola, siempre vas a contar con mi apoyo. Así que deja de llorar porque Tian te necesita fuerte y calmada.-

Al escuchar estas palabras de su hermano lo abraza fuertemente y termina de llorar lo que tiene que llorar. Sabe que siempre va a contar con el apoyo de su hermano mayor. Él siempre estuvo allí para apoyarla y comprenderla.

Sobre todo cuando sus padres dejaron de hablarle al saber que esperaba a Tian. Su hermano fue su único apoyo, estuvo con ella cuando nació Tian, estuvo cuando Tian se enfermaba y ahora estaría con ella para ayudar a su hijo.

Después de limpiarse las lagrimas, se puso en pie con mirada firme y decidida a salvar a su hijo a cualquier costo. Le pregunto a Touya cuando tenía hora con la Dra. Mizuki para ir a verla y llevarle los exámenes y le pudieran dar más información. Se encamino al lugar donde se encontraba su hijo. Al verlo allí todavía llorando, se le partió el corazón.

Se acerco a su bebe, lo tomo en brazos, empezó a mecerlo y decirle palabras tranquilizadoras. El pequeño Tian logro dejar de llorar, incluso se quedo dormido en los brazos de su madre. Sakura tomo a su hijo en brazos y se lo llevo. Al día siguiente tendría mucho que hacer con su pequeño hijo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**EN HONG-KONG:**

Un hombre de cabellos castaños oscuros se encontraba mirando por la ventana de su despacho que se encontraba en el último piso del edificio. Era un hombre alto, medía alrededor de 1,90, sus ojos de un hermoso color ámbar eran lo que más destacaba de él, su piel de un tono trigueño, rasgos fuertes pero que para la suerte de él no eran toscos.

Hace mucho tiempo que había dejado de sonreír, ni siquiera lo intentaba. Perdió al ser que más quería solo por dejarse llevar por lo que le decían sus padres. Cuando logro ver su error fue demasiado tarde porque ella desapareció sin dejar rastro. La busco y la busco pero nada. Shaoran Li se encontraba muy desdichado a causa de haber perdido a la mujer que amaba.

Sus padres al ver que realmente él la amaba vieron el error que cometieron al interponerse entre ellos dos. Se dieron cuenta que la joven no estaba interesada en el dinero de su hijo, pero cuando se dieron cuenta era demasiado tarde porque ella se fue sin dejar rastro. Después que ella desapareciera su hijo dejo de sonreír, ya no asistía a fiestas, se aboco a su trabajo.

No sabían cómo ayudar, habían contratado detectives privados para encontrarla pero al parecer la joven se esfumo porque no pudieron encontrarla. Era como si ella no hubiera existido nunca. Eso tenía muy triste a su hijo, él realmente la amaba y ellos sabían que si llegaba a tener oportunidad de volver a verla él haría lo que fuera por estar con ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**AL DIA SIGUENTE EN TOKIO:**

Sakura asistía a la consulta de la doctora Kaho Mizuki que era oncóloga pediatra, necesitaba ayuda e información para saber con lo que estaba lidiando. Como ya tenían la hora lista solo le faltaba esperar que ella se desocupara.

El pequeño Tian ya mostraba signos de estar más enfermo cada día. Eso la tenía muy preocupada y con miedo, pero evitaba mostrar su preocupación delante de su hijo.

- Señorita Kinomoto por favor pase a la consulta de la Dra., la está esperando.-

- Gracias.-

Se dirigió a la consulta de la Dra. Mizuki con su hijo y los exámenes que le habían practicado. Al entrar se encuentra con una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos de color castaño rojizo. Era alta y tenía su pelo amarrado en una coleta, de piel blanca. Sé notaba que tenía alrededor de unos 30 y tantos años. La recibe con una sonrisa de tranquilidad.

- Buenos días Señorita Kinomoto, es un placer conocerla a usted y al pequeño Tian. Hola Tian.-

- Saluda hijo.-

- Hola- dice un tímido Tian.

- Buenos días, espero que usted me pueda ayudar con la enfermedad de mi hijo. Mi hermano que reviso los exámenes me dijo que Tian tiene leucemia pero para asegurarme debía venir con usted para estar cien por ciento seguros y poder ver los tratamientos que tendrían que utilizar con él.-

- Si es cierto lo que le dijo Touya. Estuve revisando los exámenes y efectivamente Tian tiene Leucemia Mieloide Aguda infantil o mejor dicho LMA, este es un tipo de cáncer que afecta a la sangre del paciente. ¿Logra entender más o menos lo que le voy explicando?-

- Sí, la sigo en su explicación.-

- Bien para que me entienda bien le explicare lo siguiente: Por lo común, la médula ósea produce células madre sanguíneas (células inmaduras) que, con el tiempo, se convierten en glóbulos maduros. Una célula madre sanguínea se puede volver una célula madre mieloide o una célula madre linfoide. La célula madre linfoide se convierte en un glóbulo blanco. La célula madre mieloide se convierte en uno de tres tipos de glóbulos maduros:

- Glóbulos rojos, que transportan oxígeno y otras sustancias a los tejidos corporales.

- Glóbulos blancos, que combaten infecciones y enfermedades.

- Plaquetas, que forman coágulos de sangre para detener las hemorragias.-

- Bien entiendo, pero la leucemia que tiene mi hijo, ¿Dónde ataca?, por lo que logro entender este tipo de cáncer ataca los glóbulos ¿cierto?-

- Así es, ataca los glóbulos blancos. Los cánceres que son agudos habitualmente empeoran rápido si no se tratan. Los cánceres que son crónicos, por lo común, empeoran lentamente. El LMA es un tipo de cáncer por el que la médula ósea produce un gran número de células anormales. En la LMA, las células madre mieloides generalmente se convierten en un tipo de glóbulos blancos inmaduros llamado mieloblastos (o blastos mieloides). Los mieloblastos o células leucémicas de la LMA son anormales y no se convierten en glóbulos blancos saludables. Las células leucémicas se acumulan en la sangre y en la médula ósea de modo que hay menos lugar para los glóbulos blancos, los glóbulos rojos y las plaquetas saludables. Cuando esto sucede, puede presentarse infecciones, anemia o hemorragias. Las células leucémicas pueden diseminarse fuera de la sangre hacia otras partes del cuerpo como el sistema nervioso central (cerebro y médula espinal), piel y encías. A veces, las células leucémicas forman un tumor sólido llamado sarcoma granulocítico o cloroma.-

- Dios, pero ¿Tiene cura?, ¿Mi hijo de va a sanar?-

- Todo depende de cómo responda su hijo al tratamiento. Es joven así que debería ser fuerte y salir adelante. Por ahora lo que tenemos que hacer el seguir con los exámenes para ver en qué etapa esta la leucemia y ver cuál es el mejor tratamiento que vamos a seguir con él.-

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

bueno chicas espero que les guste esta historia, ya la tengo lista pero voy a esperar sus comentarios ;)...espero que les guste ;)

los otros dos fics los estoy avanzando así que no se desesperen porque no me he podido conectar a internet porque no tengo donde estoy :( sorry pero cuando vuelva espero poder actualizar más seguido ;)

bueno espero que les guste y las dejo;)

Besos Silia;)

**PD:** si desean me pueden agregar al facebook como SiliaMili porque así es más fácil encontrarme ;) o sino me pueden encontrar en GROUP'S EVIL;) casi siempre estoy por el grupo;)


	2. Chapter 2

**1- Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen sino que son propiedad del Grupo Clamp. La historia en si en mí ;)**

**2- Lean las notas de la autora aunque sea aburrido ;)**

**3- Dedicado a todas las personas que tienen hijos, primos, abuelos, padres, sobrinos o amigos con cáncer, se que puede ser algo complicado y triste pero se puede salir adelante.**

**4- Todo lo que he escrito aquí lo saque de internet, puede que YO le ponga de mi invención o que cambie ciertas cosas pero eso no significa que tenga bases medicas reales ;).**

* * *

- Ok, entiendo. ¿Qué tipo de exámenes se le realizaran?, quiero saber con lo que me enfrento.-

- Por supuesto, todos los padres se preocupan y desean saber que tratamiento va a seguir su hijo. A él ya se le realizo el recuento sanguíneo completo (RSC) con diferencial: procedimiento para el que se toma una muestra de sangre y se analiza lo siguiente:

- La cantidad de glóbulos rojos y plaquetas.

- La cantidad y tipo de glóbulos blancos.

- La cantidad de hemoglobina (la proteína que transporta oxígeno) en los glóbulos rojos.

- La parte de la muestra compuesta por glóbulos rojos.-

- Sí, Touya pidió esos exámenes porque como no sabíamos a lo que nos enfrentábamos lo prefirió así.-

- Lo que quiero que su hijo se realice ahora son varios exámenes más para tener una mejor base con la cual trabajar. Los siguientes exámenes él se los tiene que realizar esta semana y cuando el último examen esté listo usted vendrá a verme y conversaremos los pasos siguientes a seguir. No se preocupe que le voy a explicar cada examen para que sepa que se le estará realizando a su hijo, yo también estaré presente en algunos exámenes así que no tendrá nada de lo que preocuparse. Estos son:

- Estudios químicos de la sangre: procedimiento en el cual se examina una muestra de sangre para medir las cantidades de ciertas sustancias liberadas a la sangre por órganos y tejidos del cuerpo. Una cantidad (mayor o menor que lo normal) de una sustancia puede ser signo de enfermedad en el órgano o el tejido que la elabora.

- Radiografía del tórax: radiografía de los órganos y huesos del interior del tórax. Una radiografía es un tipo de haz de energía que puede atravesar el cuerpo y plasmarse en una película que muestra una imagen del interior del cuerpo.

- Frotis de sangre periférica: procedimiento en el cual se analiza una muestra de sangre para determinar la presencia de células blásticas, la cantidad y el tipo de glóbulos blancos, cantidad de plaquetas y cambios en la forma de los glóbulos.

- Biopsia: extracción de células o tejidos para que un patólogo los pueda observar bajo un microscopio y determine la presencia de signos de cáncer. Entre los tipos de biopsia que se llevan a cabo en la LMA infantil tenemos los siguientes:

- Aspiración y biopsia de médula ósea: extracción de una muestra de médula ósea, sangre y un trozo pequeño de hueso mediante la inserción de una aguja hueca en el hueso de la cadera o el esternón.

- Punción lumbar: procedimiento utilizado para recoger líquido cefalorraquídeo de la columna vertebral. Se realiza mediante la colocación de una aguja en la columna vertebral. Este procedimiento también se llama PL o punción espinal.

- Biopsia tumoral: se puede realizar una biopsia del cloroma.

- Biopsia de los ganglios linfáticos: extracción total o parcial de un ganglio linfático.

- Análisis citogenético: prueba de laboratorio en la que se observa bajo un microscopio una muestra de sangre o médula ósea para buscar ciertos cambios en los cromosomas.

- Inmunofenotipificación: proceso que se utiliza para identificar células según el tipo de antígeno o de marcadores en la superficie celular, que podría implicar una tinción especial de las células sanguíneas y de médula ósea. Este proceso es utilizado para diagnosticar el subtipo de LMA mediante la comparación de células cancerosas con células normales del sistema inmunitario.

- HFIS (hibridación fluorescente in situ): técnica de laboratorio utilizada para observar los genes o los cromosomas en las células y los tejidos. Se agregan trozos de ADN preparados en el laboratorio que contienen un tinte fluorescente a las células o los tejidos colocados sobre un portaobjetos de vidrio. Cuando estos pedazos de ADN se unen a genes o áreas específicas de los cromosomas en el portaobjetos, se encienden cuando se los observa bajo un microscopio con una luz especial.

- Prueba de reacción en cadena de la polimerasa con retrotranscriptasa (RCP-RT): prueba de laboratorio en la que se estudian las células de una muestra de tejido mediante sustancias químicas para verificar si hay ciertos cambios en la estructura o función de los genes.

- Muchas veces lo más difícil para una madre o padre es la realización de la Aspiración y biopsia de médula ósea y la Punción lumbar. Pero no se tiene que preocupar porque su hijo no sentirá más que un pequeño piquete con la anestesia. Además no todos son obligatorios pero me gustaría que Tian se realizara todos porque es necesario saber en donde tendremos que trabajar con él.-

- Dios, todos los exámenes que tiene que realizarse. Me duele en el alma saber que mi bebe tiene que pasar por todo esto.-

- Mami, no quero que me pinchen ota vez.-

- Mi amor es por tu bien, además yo voy a estar contigo en todo momento y cuando termines con todos tus exámenes como el niño valiente que eres te llevare a comer tu helado favorito.-

- ¿Lo pometes?-

- Lo prometo.-

- Se nota que usted y su hijo comparten un gran vínculo.-

- Sí, desde que me entere que iba a ser madre afronte mi destino muy segura de que mi hijo sería lo primero para mi.-

- Disculpe la pregunta pero ¿y el padre del niño?, lo pregunto porque en los casos de niños con leucemia es bueno que ambos padres estén presentes en todo momento en la evolución del niño, incluso para poder utilizar su sangre.-

- Entiendo la pregunta pero solo estamos Tian y yo. El padre de mi hijo no sabe de él aun y no estoy preparada aun para informárselo.-

- Bueno esa es su decisión, pero tiene que estar consciente que en cualquier momento podríamos necesitar de él.-

- Lo sé y correré ese riesgo mientras tanto. Solo espero no tener que llegar a necesitar de él, no quiero verlo ni que sepa de Tian.

- Bueno, yo no voy a opinar sobre eso porque aun no nos conocemos lo suficiente. Mañana tienen que estar aquí para todos los exámenes correspondientes.-

- Bien mañana vendremos.-

Al salir de la consulta de la Dra. Mizuki la estaba esperando su amiga Tomoyo. Decide llevar al pequeño a comer algo, a pesar de que últimamente no come mucho. Su amiga solo espera que ella pueda salir adelante.

- Sakura me acompañas a buscar a mi hija, la deje con Eriol en el auto. Podemos salir todos juntos, tu sabes que Tian y Yuri se llevan muy bien y se quieren como hermanos.-

- Lo sé, estoy segura que le hará muy bien estar con Yuri. Hijo vamos a buscar a Yuri para que salgamos a comer algo rico.-

- ¡Siii…!-

- Bien, entonces nos vamos.-

Estuvieron los 3 adultos y los dos pequeños en el centro comercial comiendo juntos, riendo y aprovecharon de ocupar los juegos para niños que allí había. En ese momento logro olvidar que su pequeño hijo estaba enfermo, pero a pesar de tener un momento de alegría sabía que lucharía con todas sus fuerzas para que su hijo saliera adelante. Sería capaz de ir al mismo infierno con tal de ayudar a su hijo, por el haría cosas impensables.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras Sakura se distraía con su hijo, Touya estaba visitando a sus padres en Tomoeda, que era el lugar de donde ellos provenían. Ellos eran una familia pequeña pero muy amorosa, todos en el lugar los querían mucho. Pero después que Sakura volvió y embarazada no quisieron saber de ella por un tiempo.

Aunque ahora las relaciones estén un poco mejor aun siguen algo tensas. Tian es su único nieto y lo adoran, saben que Sakura hace un gran esfuerzo por sacar a su nieto adelante pero aun les duele que ella no haya podido cumplir sus expectativas de estar casada.

Eso es lo único que les dolió, saber que su única hija es madre soltera. Muchos piensan muy diferente a ellos pero ese pensamiento se mantiene muchas veces en los lugares donde no hay muchas personas.

Touya fue recibido con los brazos abiertos por sus padres, ya que hace mucho que no lo veían. Fujitaka Kinomoto es un hombre alto que aún conserva sus cabellos castaños, es un hombre muy amable y muy querido por sus amigos. Nadeshiko Kinomoto es más baja que su marido y su hijo, de una contextura delgada, aun conserva los rasgos juveniles. Sus cabellos largos y de un tono color miel la hacen ver como un ángel. De un carácter dulce todos la adoran.

Logran que su hijo ingrese en su hogar, donde tienen preparada la mesa con una rica merienda. Touya solo va a quedarse una noche ya que quiere estar en Tokio la mañana siguiente para estar con su hermana.

Vino con el propósito de contarle a sus padres la situación de Tian y para que acompañen a Sakura. Sabe que ella los va a necesitar a todos para que la apoyen. Sabe que sus padres ya no están preocupados por la situación de Sakura como lo hicieron en un principio, solo que no se atreven a acercarse a su hija para pedirle disculpas por no haberla apoyado cuando los necesito.

- Querido, hace mucho que no nos visitas.-

- Lo siento mamá, es que el trabajo me absorbe todo mi tiempo.-

- Bueno ahora que estas acá podrás alimentarte como se debe.-

Touya pone cara de arrepentimiento, también cara de "tengo 30 años madre no soy un crío", cosa que su madre decide ignorar.

- Hijo a que se debe tu visita.- le pregunta su papá.

- Lo que sucede en que tengo una noticia que estoy seguro que los va a preocupar.-

- Dios, hijo me estas asustando. ¿le paso algo a tu hermana o a mi nieto?- le pregunta Nadeshiko.

- Tiene que ver con Tian. Él…. Esta enfermo, tiene leucemia, hoy hable con una colega del departamento de oncología infantil y ella me confirmo lo que ya sabía por los exámenes que se le habían realizado. Mañana se le van a realizar más exámenes para ver en qué etapa se encuentra el cáncer y cuáles deberían ser los tratamientos que debería seguir.-

- Dios Touya, no puede ser mi nieto es un niño muy saludable, él no se puede haber enfermado. ¿Él no va a morir cierto?- pregunta una Nadeshiko muy preocupada, desde que Touya le informo que su nieto está enfermo se tuvo que sentar.

- No si lo podemos evitar, hay que tener fe en que se va a recuperar y va a salir de esta.-

- Hijo, ¿Cómo está Sakura?- pregunta Fujitaka.

- Bueno está aguantando todo como una leona, está decidida a salvar a Tian. Lloro cuando le dije lo que tenía pero después de eso no la he visto llorar. Supongo que tendré que esperar a que pase un tiempo y allí veré lo que Sakura puede llegar a hacer.-

- Mañana vamos a ir contigo y acompañaremos a nuestra hija y a Tian. No los vamos a dejar solos con este problema. Ellos nos necesitan.-

- Bien, eso era lo que esperaba que sucediera. Sakura nos necesita a todos y espero que podamos salir delante de esto.-

Luego de seguir con la conversación, además de contarles a sus padres de la leucemia que padece Tian se preparan para viajar al día siguiente a Tokio para estar con su hija y nieto.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Bueno aquí les dejo otro capítulo de este drama, me siento muy contenta de que les haya gustado. Tengo que dar las gracias a muchas de mis lectoras por darse un tiempo en leer mi fic.

Agradezco a todas la chicas que a pesar de no tener una cuenta en fanfiction igual me dejan sus mensajes y eso me hace muy feliz :D

Respondiendo la pregunta de yaissa-chan y que muchas de ustedes deben tener la duda también: Bueno no tengo un horario de actualizaciones porque no me da el tiempo, además no tengo un horario definido cuando me conecto porque no tengo internet como para poder usar en todo momento, solo lo uso cuando puedo ir a la biblioteca municipal o cuando se los robo a mis padres ;) . Tal vez cuando empiecen mis clases en la universidad puede que logre tener un horario pero no aseguro nada ;)...espero que eso haya respondido a tu pregunta.

También le doy las gracias a **Elfenixenlasllamas, Miss** Cerezo y a todas las demás que me siguen y me dejan tan lindos comentarios...Miss Cerezo, tu sabes que me gusta torturarte ;)...Elfenixenlasllamas tu comentario casi me hace llorar por lo lindo que fue ;)

bueno esos fueron todos mis agradecimientos, espero que este capítulo les guste también y espero leer sus comentarios ;)

Besos Silia ;)

**PD: **Si desean me pueden agregar a facebook como SiliaMili porque así es más fácil encontarme ;) o también en GROUP´S EVIL donde me pueden encontrar muchas veces ;)

**2 PD:** No se preocupen al agregarme, pueden hacerlo sin problemas, y su desean me pueden hablar sin ningún miedo ya que no muerdo, una de ustedes me agrego y me hablo lo más bien y fue muy entretenido ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**1- Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen sino que son propiedad del Grupo Clamp. La historia es de mi autoría ;)**

**2- La historia se la dedico a todos(as) aquellas personas que han tenido algún familiar con cáncer, se que puede ser difícil pero hay que tener fe que van a salir adelante :)**

* * *

**EN HONG-KONG:**

La familia Li se encontraba reunida comiendo, todos estaban en silencio. Shaoran estaba demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos que no escuchaba que su madre le estaba hablando.

- Shaoran, hijo llevo varios minutos intentando hablar contigo.-

- Lo siento madre, es que estoy un poco cansado y distraído.-

- Me he dado cuenta, hace mucho tiempo que pareces alma en pena, no comes bien, no duermes lo suficiente. Si sigues así hijo, vas a enfermar.-

Al escuchar como su madre lo regaña por su falta de cuidado con su salud, se molesta. Los causantes de su desdicha son ellos y ahora se creen con el derecho de sermonearlo respecto a su salud y a cómo va llevando su vida.

- Si estoy así de deprimido en primer lugar es su culpa, saben perfectamente él motivo que hizo que Sakura se fuera de mi vida. En segundo lugar porque aun no he podido dar con su paradero. Así que por favor no quiero que se metan con mi vida. Estoy lo bastante grandecito como para saber manejar mi vida. No necesito que me recuerden mis desdichas.-

- Hijo, tu madre te lo dice porque se preocupa por ti. Estamos muy preocupados por tu salud, si sigues así tampoco podrás encontrarla. Nosotros también estamos interesados por ayudarte a buscarla porque queremos pedirle disculpas por haberla tratado de esa manera, no solo por la manera en la que la tratamos sino que también para explicarle que fue nuestra culpa lo que sucedió. Pero tienes que entender que teníamos miedo que ella no fuera una mujer digna de ti. También tienes que entender que nunca llegamos a pensar que ella se iría de esa manera, creímos que sería igual a las demás mujeres en busca de marido con dinero para que las mantenga.-

- Pues es muy tarde porque ahora ella no está. No tienen porque meterse en la vida de los demás, ella no era lo que ustedes creían, era una mujer excepcional y ni siquiera sabía cuánto dinero tenía yo. Nunca le dije sobre mi estatus social porque desde el momento en que la conocí me di cuenta que ella no era una mujer interesada en el dinero de los demás. Saben, se me quito el apetito. Buenas noches.-

- Pero hijo…-

Ieran llama a su hijo pero su esposo le dice que no con la cabeza, sabe que es inútil hablar con él cuando se ha enojado. Además aun les quedan esperanzas de encontrar a la joven. No pierden la fe de que ella pueda ser encontrada y volver con su hijo. Están dispuestos ellos mismos a humillarse para pedir perdón y que ella se quede con su hijo.

Ahora que han descubierto que la joven no era como ellos suponían, se sienten con el deber de buscarla para que pueda estar con su hijo. Ya llamaron al detective Hina para que les comente sobre la joven, pero él les dio la misma respuesta que antes.

Aun no daban con el paradero de la señorita Kinomoto, al parecer ella cancelo en efectivo su pasaje así que de esa forma es muy difícil rastrear donde ella puede estar. Pero tiene la seguridad que algo va a pasar muy pronto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**1 SEMANA DESPUÉS EN TOKIO:**

Sakura estaba muy nerviosa porque estuvo con su hijo en todos los exámenes que le practicaron y fue algo muy difícil para ella poder ver como lo pinchaban. El más difícil fue la aspiración y biopsia de la medula ósea, ver como a su pequeño hijo le insertaban una aguja hueca en el hueso de la cadera.

Dios, tuvo que ver como su hijo lloraba para que le pusieran anestesia en la zona donde le harían la aspiración de su medula ósea. Cuando lo pincharon fue como si a ella le doliera, no sabía como lo haría pero tendría que sobrevivir al hecho de que su hijo tendría que ser pinchado, inyectado, etc.

Ahora solo tenían que llevarle a la Dra. Mizuki lo exámenes practicados, ver donde tendrían que comenzar a trabajar y rezar porque funcione el tratamiento. Entraron a la consulta de la doctora Mizuki y allí ella les confirmo que efectivamente Tian padecía de LMA.

Tuvo mucha suerte, ya que en el momento de realizarle todos los exámenes a su hijo, su familia estaba con ella haciéndole compañía. Sus padres estaban con ella y le habían pedido perdón por no haberla apoyado cuando más los necesitaba, ahora que sabían realmente lo sucedido no querían dejarla.

Los padres de Sakura decidieron quedarse afuera de la consulta para esperar, mientras su hija estaba adentro con el pequeño Tian mostrando sus exámenes. Ahora que habían visto como estaba, notaban los cambios del pequeño, ya que su piel no tenía el color de siempre, incluso lo notaban más delgado.

En la consulta la Dra. Mizuki le confirmaba la enfermedad y procedía a informarle todo lo que ella necesitaba saber.

- Sakura, como sabes Tian tiene LMA infantil, como él ha estado sin tratamiento y esta enfermedad se propaga rápidamente por la sangre, hemos descubierto que esta enfermedad ha atacado tejido corporal por eso es necesario que internemos inmediatamente a Tian para comenzar con el tratamiento. -

- Dios, ¿Tan mal esta?-

- Lo que pasa es que él no ha recibido previamente tratamiento ¿o me equivoco?-

- No, él nunca tuvo que ser tratado por cáncer.

- Ok, eso ya lo podemos dejar claro. Lo que sucede es que en los exámenes ha aparecido que el cáncer se ha diseminado a otras partes del cuerpo de Tian. Entro al sistema linfático, nos dimos cuenta porque al tocar la zona de las axilas y el cuello notamos que tiene una protuberancias eso quiere decir que los ganglios están inflamados a causa de que los glóbulos blancos intentan luchar contra las células cancerígenas. Ese es otro síntoma que seguramente tu no notaste Sakura. Pero no te preocupes no es necesario que te empieces a culpar porque estas cosas pasan.-

- Lose, pero ahora que es lo que tengo que hacer. Necesito saber cuánto tiempo estará el internado. También si quiero saber si serán muy doloroso el tratamiento para mi hijo.-

- No te preocupes, Tian va a estar bien. el tratamiento en si no es doloroso solo la parte en la que tendrá que ser pinchado. Además el va a contar con ayuda especializada en el área del cáncer. En el hospital la zona de cáncer infantil cuenta con muy buenos médicos especializados en el tema, solo tienes que tener fe de que Tian responderá muy bien al tratamiento. Empezaremos con la terapia de inducción que es la primera fase del tratamiento. La meta es eliminar las células leucémicas de la sangre y la médula ósea. Esto nos lleva a una remisión de la leucemia.-

- Bien, lo entiendo. Lo van a ingresar ahora ¿Cierto?-

- Sí, pero tú tienes que venir con él para que no se asuste. Todo va estar bien y no le pasara nada. Tian estará en buenas manos.-

Se llevan a Tian en una camilla a la zona de pediatría donde están los niños con cáncer. Allí Sakura debe ingresar todos los datos del pequeño Tian, mientras a su hijo lo preparan para qué pase sus días, le ponen una intravenosa, suero, y demás cosas. Por suerte para él su mamá le llevo su pijama para que utilice.

Cuando Sakura termina de llenar todo el papeleo, va donde su hijo que la espera un poco asustado.

- Mami, no me quiero quedar aquí solito.-

- Amor, no te preocupes que voy a venir todos los días, además los abuelitos también vinieron y me dijeron que te van a venir a visitar todos los días. El tío Touya va a aprovechar de pasar a visitarte también porque trabaja en este hospital. Incluso me dijo que te puede cuidar en las noches si te sientes solo.-

- En serio van a venir todos. Me pometes que no me dejaras solito.-

- Claro cariño, eres la luz de mi vida, como te voy a abandonar. Mañana vendré temprano porque empezaras con la quimioterapia para que te sanes luego y puedas volver conmigo a casa. Así que me tienes que prometer que te vas a poner bien para que vuelvas conmigo. ¿De acuerdo?-

- Si mami, lo pometo.-

Al día siguiente empiezan el tratamiento de Tian, la quimioterapia se puede tomar en forma oral, o puede administrarse en el cuerpo por medio de una aguja en una vena (inyección intravenosa) o músculo. La quimioterapia se considera un tratamiento sistémico ya que el medicamento se introduce al torrente sanguíneo, viaja a través del cuerpo y puede eliminar células cancerosas por todo el cuerpo.

**6 MESES DESPUÉS:**

El tratamiento de Tian funciono bien, los primeros 3 meses pero después no hubo avances. Tuvieron que usar además de la quimioterapia, la radioterapia que consiste en utilizar rayos X de alta energía u otros tipos de radiación para destruir las células cancerosas o impedir que crezcan.

Hay dos tipos de radioterapia. La radioterapia externa utiliza una máquina fuera del cuerpo que envía radiación al cáncer. La radioterapia interna utiliza una sustancia radioactiva sellada en agujas, semillas, cables o catéteres que se colocan directamente en el cáncer o cerca del mismo.

Se puede aplicar radioterapia externa en el tratamiento de niños con LMA, que se ha diseminado o se podría diseminar al cerebro o columna vertebral. Cuando se utiliza de esta forma, se llama terapia santuario del sistema nervioso central (SNC) o profilaxis del SNC.

Para Sakura el saber que su hijo no estaba respondiendo bien al tratamiento la tenía muy mal. No sabía cómo poder ayudar a su bebe. Ahora solo estaba esperando el resultado de compatibilidad con su hijo para donarle parte de su médula ósea. Cada día que pasaba al ver a su hijo allí en el hospital no recuperarse, hacía que su corazón se estrujara de dolor.

Ella siempre soñó con ver a su hijo correr como los demás, verlo bien. Ahora que su pequeño hijo estaba enfermo lo único que deseaba era poder salvarlo. Ahora tenía que reunirse con la Dra. Kaho y el Dr. Ariel Amamiya. Ellos eran los que estaban llevando adelante el tratamiento del pequeño Tian.

El Dr. Ariel Amamiya era un cirujano pediatra. El Dr. Era joven, su edad rondaba cerca de los 30, alto 1,85, de ojos azules, su pelo de color rubio corto, le daban un aire de juventud y amabilidad. Los niños de él área de pediatría lo querían mucho ya que él siempre que podía iba allí a leerles algún cuento o pasaba a saludarlos para ver como seguían.

Ambos esperaban a Sakura para mostrarle el resultado de los exámenes que se le practicaron a ella y a su familia para saber quién era compatible con el pequeño Tian. Al verla se pusieron de pie para saludarla.

- Buenos días, siento mucho la tardanza pero estaba con Tian leyéndole una historia ya que estaba un poco aburrido.-

- No te preocupes Sakura, nosotros te entendemos.- dice la Dra. Kaho.

- Tenemos los resultados de los exámenes y no tenemos buenas noticias para ti. Los resultados han salido negativos, ni tú ni Touya ni tus padres son compatibles con Tian. Lo sentimos vamos a tener que buscar un donante a menos que…-

- A menos que cosa, dime Ariel, llevan suficiente tiempo conociéndome como para tener la confianza de decirme lo que pasa.-

- Bueno, a menos que busques al padre de Tian para saber si son compatibles. Sabes perfectamente que él podría ayudarte en esta situación.-

- Yo no quiero su ayuda, puedo valérmelas por mi misma con mi hijo.-

- ¡Por Dios Sakura no seas testaruda y orgullosa. Tú hijo necesita el trasplante de médula ósea, es la única forma que el pueda salir adelante. El cáncer se ha diseminado por varias partes del cuerpo. Tian tiene suerte que no se le haya hecho metástasis y que se estén formando tumores, sino estaríamos perdidos. Sabes perfectamente como nosotros que él no está respondiendo bien a los tratamientos. Entiende que es una niño pequeño no podemos administrarle tantos medicamentos sin dañar el hígado o afectar a otra parte del cuerpo es necesario que se le realice un trasplante de médula ósea!-

- Yo…soy capaz de ir al mismo infierno por mi hijo, eso no lo duden. Soy capaz de cualquier cosa por mi hijo. Bien, si es necesario tener que contactarme con él y pedir de su ayuda y tener que verlo presente en la vida de mi hijo, lo haré pero solo porque Tian lo necesita y nada más.-

Después de estas declaraciones por parte de Sakura, terminan de ver lo que van a necesitar para Tian. No solo deben esperar que el padre de Tian sea compatible con él, sino que también van a tener que buscar en la base de datos si hay algún donante compatible con Tian. Necesitan cubrir todas las bases para poder salvarlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de tener que tomar esa decisión tan difícil para ella decidió ir a ver como estaba su hijo. Por suerte para el pequeño Tian, hay más pequeños niños allí con él. Así no se siente tan solo y deprimido. Ha ido adelgazando ya que tiene que comer cosas orgánicas y saludables.

También se le cayó el pelo de su cabecita, ahora estaba completamente pelado. Él pobre no soportaba estar allí encerrado, era igual que su padre en ese sentido, a ambos les gustaba estar al aire libre disfrutando de un hermoso día de sol.

Al llegar nota que los demás pequeños también la esperan para que les cuente alguna historia. Los pobres suelen estar aburridos ya que no pueden jugar como antes. Hay niños pequeños desde los 2 años de edad hasta los 6 años.

En la sala hay 6 niños, 3 hombrecitos y 3 mujercitas. Además de Tian, se encuentran Dian y Yuna. Las niñas son Alina, Lina Y Mina. Muchas veces la ponían en apuros ya que son niños muy inteligentes y cada vez que les contaba una historia saltaba alguno a preguntarle cosas que eran difíciles de explicar a niños pequeños.

El día de hoy le tocaba a la historia de dos hermanos que fueron abandonados. En ella se hablaba de cómo supieron que no eran hijos del pescador, que los había rescatado con un año de diferencia a los dos, donde decidieron ir en busca del loro de la verdad para descubrir quienes eran sus padres. En la historia estos dos niños que eran un hombrecito y una mujercita, pasan por muchas pruebas hasta llegar a la verdad y enterarse que ellos eran los príncipes del reino.

Luego de terminar de narrar su historia los niños empezaron con sus preguntas, sobre todo la de donde vienen los bebes.

- Tía Sakura, ¿Qué es nera?-

- Nuera, es como le dice tu abuela paterna a tu madre. Los abuelos maternos le dicen a sus papas yerno, es una manera de decirle con cariño a sus padres.-

- Ahora entendemos, y ¿De dónde vienen los bebes?-

- He… pues… los bebes vienen… bueno cuando sus padres se quieren tanto y desean ser una familia más grande ellos encargan un bebe a la cigüeña y ella después de nueve meses los trae a ustedes. Pero cuando ustedes sean mayores lo van a entender mejor.-

- Bueno niños, no estén molestando a la tía Sakura.-

- Tío Ariel, que nos vas a contar hoy. Queremos escuchar una historia sobre los indios esta vez.-

- Está bien les contare una historia de indios, pero dejemos que la tía Sakura vaya a descansar. Tian tú mamá va a ir a descansar, despídete de ella.-

- Adiós mami, nos vemos mañana.-

- Adiós mi vida, mañana nos vemos, descansa y tomate toda tu medicina para que te sanes lo más pronto posible. Está bien.-

- Ok mami.

Antes de irse Sakura se despide de los demás pequeños. Al salir se topa con sus padres que la estaban esperando. Decide irse con ellos, ya que tendría que comunicarles si viaje a Hong-Kong para buscar al padre de Tian y pedirle su ayuda. No quiere ir pero no le queda de otra, por su hijo va a buscarlo, solo por él.

Cuando llegan a su casa, preparan su once-cena. Decide esperar que se le pase un poco el mal humor antes de decirles a sus padres donde tiene que ir.

- Mamá, papá, mañana voy a viajar a Hong-Kong.-

- Porque tienes que viajar, Tian te necesita. ¿Qué es lo que tienes que ir a hacer allá?-

- Tengo que hablar con él padre de Tian, ninguno de nosotros salió compatible y tal vez hay una posibilidad de que él si sea compatible con Tian. Saben que soy capaz de cualquier cosa por mi hijo, si para salvarlo tengo que ir a buscarlo, pues lo haré. No voy a buscarlo para estar juntos, Dios sabe que no puedo ni hablar de él sin sentir un coraje, que mejor lo dejo para cuando lo vea. Solo hago esto por mi hijo.-

- Hija tú nunca nos dijiste que sucedió con ese hombre, solo volviste triste y luego nos enteramos de tu embarazo.-

- Es una larga historia que no tengo deseos de contar ahora, solo quiero prepararme mentalmente para encontrarme con él.-

- Hija aun tienes tiempo de decirnos que sucedió. Es por tu propio bien.-

- Ok, le voy a contar un resumen bien resumido de lo que paso con él. Lo conocí por casualidad en Hong-Kong, iba tan despistada que choque con alguien en el camino, al levantar mi vista, me fije que tenía al hombre más apuesto que hubiera conocido jamás. Tiempo después el logro encontrarme y me invito a salir. Después de eso empezamos a salir juntos muchas veces más hasta que un día me pregunto si quería ser su novia, yo acepte encantada, lo que nunca llegue a imaginar sería los problemas que darían sus padres. A los 3 meses de estar saliendo él me presento a sus padres, allí me di cuenta que él realmente tenía dinero, yo no sabía, ni siquiera lo llegue a intuir, ya que él es un hombre muy sencillo, sobre todo en su forma de actuar. Sus padres al conocerme empezaron a hacerme la vida imposible, ya que según ellos yo no servía como esposa para él, que solo estaba interesada en su dinero, su posición social y esas cosas. Yo me entregue a él unos dos meses antes de salir corriendo. Luego de eso un día sus padres me dijeron que lo debía ir a ver porque según ellos el me tenía una sorpresa, ja vaya sorpresa me tenía. Él estaba con otra mujer en la cama. Cuando se dio cuenta fue tarde porque salí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Tome todas mis cosas y me volví aquí a Tokio, no podía seguir allí, tampoco quería escuchar sus escusas baratas, lo único que quería hacer era irme lejos. bueno luego de eso como ustedes saben me entere de mi embarazo y aquí estamos.-

- Hija, lo siento no sabíamos lo que había sucedido. Si llego a conocer a ese desgraciado ten por seguro que le parto la cara. Nunca pensé que las cosas hubieran sucedido de esa manera. Tienes todo nuestro apoyo, sea lo que sea que vayas a hacer, espero que eso te haga feliz.-

- No se preocupen, ya estoy bien. Tengo que ser fuerte por mi hijo, es lo único que importa ahora.-

Luego de esa confesión Sakura, va a arreglar una pequeña maleta con sus cosas para viajar. Ahora en la soledad de su habitación puede llorar todo lo que tiene guardado en su alma y corazón. Tener que afrontar que su hijo este enfermo y recordar un pasado que la hizo sufrir mucho hacen que ella no puede dejar de llorar como una magdalena.

Luego de tanto llorar logra quedarse dormida en su cama con la ropa puesta, toda esa preocupación, además de recordar a quien amo, le hizo caer profundamente dormida. Al día siguiente iba a necesitar todas sus energías porque por primera vez después de casi 5 años sin verlo, le tocaría estar frente a frente con Shaoran Li.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Bueno espero que el capítulo de hoy les haya gustado, algunas personitas ya me dijeron que el capítulo anterior estuvo muy corto, lo siento pero me quedo así ,sorry, espero que no se les haga muy pesado la lectura sobre el tratamiento y esas cosas, pero es importante para la historia que les describa todo lo relacionado con la LMA porque sino nadie entendería nada XD

Espero sus reviews, para saber si les gusta, si voy mejorando o por si hay algo que no les guste ;)...esta historia me esta gustando hasta donde va, espero que a ustedes también ;)

Besos Silia ;)

**PD:** Si desean me pueden agregar a facebook, me pueden encontrar más fácilmente como SiliaMili...no me hago problemas si me quieren hablar o enviar un mensaje por facebook, todo sera bien recibido si es con respeto ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**1- Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen sino que son propiedad del Grupo Clamp. La historia es toda mía ;)**

**2- Dedicado a todos aquellos que tienen amigos, familiares o conocidos con cáncer, quiero que sepan que no están solos y que con fe todo puede salir bien ;)**

**3- ARIEL AMAMIYA Y LOS NIÑOS QUE SON NOMBRADOS  AQUÍ ** **No me pertenecen, sino que son de propiedad intelectual de mi amiga Sake Kinomoto que amablemente me presto sus personajes para mi historia, así que espero que le den las gracias a ella también porque si no no podría seguir con esta historia :)**

* * *

Al día siguiente Sakura se levanto con más energía de lo usual. Al parecer el haber llorado por la enfermedad de su hijo y la infidelidad de Shaoran lograron quitarle un poco el estrés por el cual estaba pasando. Ese día antes de irse al aeropuerto pasaría a ver a su hijo, le contaría que tendría que viajar y que los abuelos se harían cargo de él.

Al llegar al hospital saluda a las enfermeras que va encontrando en el camino. Conoce a la mayoría, después de estar tanto tiempo allí es obvio que terminaría conociendo al personal que trabaja en el hospital central de Tokio. Son personas muy amables, además siempre muestran una sonrisa para quien lo necesite.

Una vez que llego donde está su hijo, se dirige inmediatamente a él. Tian al ver a su madre se le ilumina el rostro de felicidad. Ellos comparten un vínculo irrompible, que solo poseen las madres con sus hijos.

Sakura inmediatamente noto como su hijo se alegro de verla, ahora lo único que la molestaba era tener que dejar a su hijo por un par de días mientras solucionaba su problema con Shaoran.

- Hola cariño, ¿Cómo estas el día de hoy?-

- Bien mami, solo que ayer me costó tomar una de esas pastilla.-

- Entiendo mi vida, pero sabes que son para que te sanes lo más pronto posible para que puedas salir del hospital.-

- Pero no me gustan las pastilla.-

- Lo sé mi cielo, pero son por tu bien. ahora quiero que me escuches bien porque tengo algo que decirte. Hoy tengo que viajar por unos días porque encontré tal vez una manera de ayudarte. Voy a buscar a alguien importante que te puede ayudar, pero me tienes que prometer que mientras no esté te vas a portar bien y le harás caso en todo lo que te digan lo abuelos y el tío Touya. También quiero que te tomes toda tu medicina. Voy a llamarte todos los días que no esté acá para saber cómo sigues y antes de que te acuestes a dormir para contarte un cuento, ¿De acuerdo?-

- Ok mami, pero ¿Por qué te tienes que ir?, ¿No te puedes quedar conmigo?-

- Lo siento mi cielo, pero tengo que ir a buscar a alguien que te puede ayudar, solo van a ser algunos días nada más.-

- Está bien, pero me vas a llamar todos los días, también quero que me cuentes antes de dormir un cuento. ¿Vale?-

- Vale. No te preocupes que te voy a llamar todos los días, y también voy a hablar con los abuelos para saber cómo te portas y también como vas con el tratamiento. Así que espero que te portes como el niño educado que conozco.-

- Si mami, me voy a portar bien.-

- Bueno, ya me tengo que ir al aeropuerto, nos vemos en unos días mi cielo. Espero que te portes bien. Adiós, te quiero mucho Tian, ten siempre presente eso.-

- Sí, adiós mami, nos vemos pronto, yo también te quiero mucho.-

Luego de esa despedida con su hijo, se dirigió al aeropuerto de Tokio para subir al avión con rumbo a Hong-Kong. No sabía con lo que se tendría que enfrentar pero estaba segura de una sola cosa. **Por su hijo haría cualquier cosa, incluso ir a ver a quién la traiciono****.**

Mientras iba en él a avión recordaba como Shaoran la traiciono, el verlo en la cama con otra mujer hizo que ella saliera corriendo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que ya había llegado a la pensión donde tenía sus cosas. Arreglo sus maletas en tiempo record y salió con dirección hacia el aeropuerto.

Cuando iba en el avión como en ese instante no podía dejar de llorar, varias veces se tuvo que levantar de su asiento para poder ir al baño y que los demás pasajeros no le preguntaran que sucedió. Al llegar al aeropuerto de Tokio se encontró con su hermano que la estaba esperando, por suerte se le ocurrió llamarlo para que la vaya a buscar.

Su hermano siempre estuvo dispuesto a ayudarla, el siempre fue tan cariñoso y sobreprotector con ella, era por eso que ella confiaba tanto en Touya. El siempre la apoyaría pase lo que pase. Tenía al mejor hermano del mundo y por eso estaba muy agradecida.

Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era ir a buscar a Shaoran para contarle la verdad, tendría que integrarlo en la vida de su hijo y de ella aunque no quisiera. El avión aterrizo en al aeropuerto de Hong-Kong y ella ya tenía sus nervios a flor de piel. No sabía cómo estaría el ya que hace mucho tiempo que no lo había visto.

Cuando salió del aeropuerto tomo un taxi con dirección hacia el hotel Flor de Loto. Era uno de los hoteles nuevos que había en la zona de Hong-Kong, además de ser un hotel nuevo su estilo era clásico y tranquilo. Logro registrarse en la recepción y un botones la ayudo con su equipaje. La llevo hasta la habitación 340.

Allí el botones dejo sus cosas en la entrada, ella le dio su propina y se instalo para poder descansar. Inmediatamente marco el número de teléfono de su mamá para poder hablar con ella y preguntar sobre Tian. Nunca se había separado y ella sufría si no podía estar cerca de su hijo. Al tercer timbre su madre le contesto el teléfono.

- Hola mamá, ¿Cómo están por allá?, ¿Cómo está Tian?, ¿Le ha pasado algo, está respondiendo bien al tratamiento?-

- Hola para ti también, por Dios no hagas tantas preguntas de una sola vez. Estamos todos bien, Tian se está portando bien, con el tratamiento sigue igual. Querida no te desesperes.-

- Mamá tu sabes que nunca me he separado por tanto tiempo de mi hijo, además en las condiciones en las que se encuentra ahora no debería dejarlo solo por tanto tiempo.-

- Lo entiendo pero solo han sido unas horas, supongo que por allá estará oscureciendo ¿Cierto?-

- Si acá falta poco para que anochezca. Me podrías pasar con mi hijo, quiero saber como esta y hablar con él. Lo extraño mucho.-

- Ok, aquí te lo paso. Tian tu madre quiere hablar contigo.-

- Hola, mami. Te extraño quiero que vuelvas, no quiero estar solito aquí.-

Al escuchar esas palabras de su hijo siente como su corazón se estruja por el dolor de tener que alejarse de él.

- Tian, cariño no llores, pronto voy a volver, incluso te llevar una sorpresa. No llores mi vida, yo también te extraño mucho pero era necesario que viajara para poder encontrarte una cura. Sabes por acá hay muchas cosas interesantes. Viaje en avión fue muy divertido…

Así Sakura siguió con su relato para su hijo. Sabía que de esa manera Tian no se sentiría tan solo, no quería que él llorara por no tenerla cerca pero ella necesitaba hacer ese viaje. Al terminar la conversación con su hijo, decide dormir para enfrentarse al día siguiente a su peor tormento.

Al despertar se sintió como si una manada de elefantes la hubiera aplastado. Pidió servicio a la habitación mientras ella se bañaba. Cuando estuvo lista tocaron a la puerta, el desayuno estuvo delicioso. Aunque comió solo un poco ya que al saber que tendría que encontrarse con él se le quito el apetito. Al salir del hotel llamo un taxi y le dio la dirección del la mansión Li.

Una vez que llego allí se quedo un rato admirando lo bella que era esa casa. Se infundio de fuerzas mentales para realizar la tarea que venía a hacer. Toco el timbre de las puertas de entrada.

- Buenos días que desea.-

- Buenos día quisiera hablar con el señor Shaoran Li.-

- ¿De parte de quién?-

- De parte de la señorita Sakura Kinomoto por favor.-

- Espero un momento.-

Mientras tanto Shaoran estaba tomando desayuno con sus padres en el comedor de la mansión. Estaban todos en silencio hasta que su fiel mayordomo Wei les informa que hay un visitante que desea hablar con él.

- Señorito Shaoran hay alguien en la entrada que desea hablar con usted.-

- ¿Quién es Wei?-

- Una señorita, dijo que era la señorita Sakura Kinomoto.-

- ¿Qué dijiste Wei?, estás seguro de lo que me dices, no puede ser ella. Hazla pasar de inmediato.-

- Como usted diga señorito.-

En la entrada Sakura escucha que le dicen que ya puede entrar, ahí es cuando nota que las puertas de la mansión se están abriendo para dejarla entrar. Se toma una fuerte inspiración para darse valor. Mientras va caminando se va repitiendo cual es el propósito de su visita, se lo va repitiendo como un mantra.

Una vez que llega a la casa es recibida por el fiel Wei. Se ve como hace 5 años atrás, tal vez un poco más mayor, pero aun así muestra esa sonrisa tan gentil que le dio cuando los visito por primera vez.

- Buenos días señorita Sakura, tanto tiempo sin verla.-

- Buenos días Wei, lo mismo digo. Sabes que no tienes que decirme señorita, me puedes llamar por mi nombre. Extrañaba verte querido Wei.-

- Yo igual la extrañe señorita Sakura. Ellos la están esperando en el living.-

- Ok, pero yo solo necesito hablar a solas con Shaoran.-

- Entiendo pero yo creo que debería pasar a saludarlos. Ellos han cambiado mucho.-

- Eso no me importa ya Wei, ahora tengo otras cosas más importantes para mí. Necesito hablar con Shaoran a solas.-

- Está bien pero creo que debería decírselo usted misma.-

- Ok no quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa.-

Wei la condujo hasta llegar al living de la casa, allí se encontraban todos sentados esperando verla. Hien y Ieran estaba sentados juntos esperando con unas miradas ansiosas verla, eso le pareció lo más raro del mundo porque cuando los conoció ellos no querían saber nada de ella.

Pero al desviar la vista hacia el sillón donde se encontraba sentado Shaoran se dio cuenta que él seguía siendo el hombre más apuesto que había conocido. Si no fuera porque cada vez que cerraba los ojos y recordaba como lo encontró en la cama con otra mujer se le hubiera lanzado a sus brazos. Pero eso jamás volvería a suceder, él arruino eso.

Shaoran se puso de pie al verla. No sabía qué hacer o como actuar, hace mucho tiempo que no la veía y estaba seguro que por su mirada fría ella no estaba allí por placer o por los viejos tiempos.

**SHAORAN POV:**

Ella realmente está aquí, se ve tan hermosa. Me da la impresión que sus curvas se acentuaron. Sus labios se ven hermosos igual como los recordaba. Su pelo está más largo, pero noto una preocupación en sus gestos. Se nota que algo la debe tener preocupada porque hay unas ojeras bajo sus ojos. Aunque se haya puesto maquillaje yo siempre notare alguna diferencia en ella.

- Buenos días Sakura, tanto tiempo sin verte. Espero que tu viaje haya sido placentero.-

- Buenos días para todos. Es cierto mucho tiempo sin vernos. El viaje estuvo bien, llegue ayer. Necesito hablar contigo a solas por favor, esto no es una visita de cortesía. Siento si suena muy impertinente pero es urgente que hablemos.-

- Está bien, pasemos entonces al despacho, allí tendremos más privacidad para hablar.-

- Bueno, fue grato verlos señor y señora Li. Con su permiso.-

Sakura y Shaoran se dirigieron al despacho de él mientras que los señores Li y Wei se quedaban sorprendidos en el living. Nunca pensaron verla actuar de esa manera tan fría, si no la hubieran conocido anteriormente hubieran pensado que la joven era una persona demasiado impertinente.

Ellos esperaban que pudieran solucionar sus problemas, pero al ver a la joven con una actitud tan fría dudaban que eso pudiera suceder. Estaban intrigados por el motivo de la visita de Sakura. Esperaban que pronto les dijeran el motivo de tal visita.

Mientras en el despacho de Shaoran estaban los dos sentados, se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente.

- Bueno Sakura, ahora que estamos solos a que se debe tu visita.-

- Sé que lo que te voy a decir te puede molestar, asombrar y dejar en estado de shock, pero cuando me entere estaba todavía muy dolida y no quería que tú supieras nada.-

- Sakura no entiendo de lo que mes estás hablando. Sé que lo que paso entre nosotros fue intenso y que te hice daño pero no fue mi intensión. Nunca me dejaste darte las explicaciones necesarias sobre lo que sucedió ese día…-

- Eso no me importa en estos momentos, no vine a escuchar tu versión de la historia, eso ya forma parte del pasado, uno que prefiero enterrar. Esta foto es la de mi hijo, se llama Tian. Él es tú hijo Shaoran.-

Ella le entrego la foto del pequeño Tian cuando aun no estaba enfermo, salían los dos. Ella cargaba a su hijo en brazos mientras Tian tenía su cabecita apoyada en el hombro de su mamá. Era una imagen muy tierna de ambos.

Shaoran se quedo sin palabras, tenía un hijo. Un hijo con la mujer que amaba, pero le dolía no haber estado cuando nació, cuando dio sus primeros pasos, cuando dijo sus primeras palabras. Sakura fue muy cruel en ese sentido por privarle de los primeros años de su hijo.

**SHAORAN POV:**

No puede ser, tengo un hijo. No puedo creer que Sakura no me haya contado nada sobre él. Yo tenía derecho a saber que el existía. Me he perdido tanto tiempo con él. No pienso dejar que ella me prive de más tiempo con mi hijo, no me importa si ella no quiere que este con él. No me podrá alejar de mi hijo. Se parece a ella, tiene sus hermosos ojos. Dios es increíble, soy padre.

- Porque no me lo dijiste cuando te enteraste, porque has esperado tanto tiempo para hablarme sobre él. No puedo creer que me hayas privado de él por 5 años.-

- Es cierto que te aleje, pero tienes que entender que en esos momentos estaba dolida, me sentía traicionada y no te quería ver. No quería que estuvieras alrededor porque cada vez que te viera seria un recordatorio de lo que me hiciste.-

- Si pero no tenias derecho a alejarme de él. Soy su padre por Dios santo, acaso no sabes que él me necesitaría, que **yo** tenía todo el derecho de saber la verdad.-

- Si sé, pero ahora te lo estoy contando. Por eso vine a verte porque ten venía a contar la verdad.-

- Espero que lo hayas traído contigo porque quiero verlo, sino nos vamos juntos pero quiero conocerlo. No dejare que me alejes de él ahora que se que él existe.-

- Tian no vino conmigo y esa es la razón por la cual estoy hoy aquí. Tian está hospitalizado hace 6 meses porque tiene leucemia y necesito que tú te hagas un examen para saber si eres compatible con él y si le puedes donar tu médula ósea. Por favor necesito tu ayuda para salvar a mi hijo.-

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Bueno aquí les dejo otro capítulo de esta historia, nunca llegue a pensar que sería más leída que mis otros fics y eso me gusta. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, al parecer nuestra querida Sakura es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de salvar a su hijo incluso ir a ver a quien la traiciono.

Bueno también aprovecho para dejar mis agradecimientos a quienes siguen esta historia, me hecen muy feliz sus reviews ;)...bueno no leemos hasta la próxima ;)

Besos Silia ;)

**PD: **Si desean me pueden agregar al facebook como SiliaMili porque así es más fácil encontrarme ;)...no se preocupen si desean hablarme no muerdo y acepto cualquier comentario si es dicho con respeto ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**1- Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen sino que son propiedad del Grupo Clamp. La historia es de mi propiedad ;)**

**2- Dedicado a todas las personas que tienen algún familiar, amigo o conocido con cáncer. La FE siempre hay que tenerla para que te ayude a superar los problemas.**

**3- ****Los personajes como Ariel Amamiya y los niños no me pertenecen**** son de propiedad intelectual de mi amiga ****SAKE KINOMOTO**** que amablemente me los presto para poder usarlos aquí. Denle las gracias por prestármelos porque sino no podría avanzar con esta historia ;)**

**4- Les doy las gracias a todos mis lectores por seguir esta historia, ustedes me incentivan todos los días a escribirla con sus hermosos reviews :)**

* * *

**SHAORAN POV:**

No puedo creer que ahora que sé que tengo un hijo lo vaya a perder. Dios porque me pasa esto a mí. Si ella no me hubiera ocultado a Tian por tanto tiempo no sentiría miedo a perderlo, pero para que miento también tengo miedo de perderla a ella. A pesar de estar molesto con ella por ocultarme a mi hijo también la sigo amando y quiero que ella me perdone.

No sé como lo lograre pero recuperare la familia que debería haber tenido hace mucho tiempo. No me importa como lo hare o cuánto tiempo demorare, solo sé que ella volverá a amarme. Eso es lo importante.

**SAKURA POV:**

Los nervios me matan, volver a verlo fue lo peor que he hecho, sigue estando igual de guapo que cuando lo conocí pero ahora se ve maduro. No es que este viejo sino que en su mirada se ve que ha madurado como persona.

Necesito que él me ayude a salvar a mi hijo, pero no quiero tenerlo cerca. Aun lo amo, pero la herida de la traición está presente. Me es difícil mantenerme tranquila y no expresar el amor que siento por él.

Lo único que tengo que tener presente es a mi hijo, por el soy capaz de ir al mismo infierno para salvarlo, si tengo que hacer un trato con Shaoran, si el precio para salvar a Tian es necesario que esté presente en la vida de él, pues estoy dispuesta a pagarlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Me estás diciendo que mi hijo se puede morir. Acaso no está con los mejores médicos.-

- ¿Qué intentas decir?, ¿Qué no he hecho lo suficiente? ¡PUES DÉJAME DECIRTE QUE ESTOY HACIENDO LO MEJOR QUE PUEDO, TIAN ESTA SIENDO MONITOREADO POR LOS MEJORES MEDICOS, ME DESVELO PENSANDO LAS MANERAS DE SALVAR A MI HIJO. QUIÉN TE CREES PARA DUDAR DE LO QUE HAGO POR ÉL. YO AMO A MI HIJO Y SOY CAPAZ DE CUALQUIER COSA POR ÉL. TÚ NI SIQUIERA LOS CONOCES, YO LO LLEVE EN MI VIENTRE POR NUEVE MESES, LO SENTÍA DAR SUS PATADITAS, COMO CREES QUE DEJARE QUE MUERA. PRIMERO ME MUERO YO ANTES DE QUE ESO PASE!-

- Lo siento pero me ocultaste la verdad sobre mi propio hijo. Como crees que me siento ahora que sé que tengo un hijo pero que se puede morir.-

- Sabía que no debí venir, esto es una pérdida de tiempo. Ahora debería estar con mi hijo no aquí teniendo una discusión tan estúpida. Si quieres recriminarme algo hazlo cuando mi hijo se haya salvado. ¿Vas a ayudar a Tian?-

- Eso ni lo debes preguntar. Es obvio es **MI HIJO**, lo voy a salvar, quiero compartir todo con él. Quiero que él lleve mi apellido, quiero jugar, enseñarle cosas y escucharle decirme papá. Es obvio que quiero ayudarlo.-

- Entiendo, te voy a explicar el procedimiento al cual serás sometido con Tian, se que en el hospital también te lo explicaran pero quiero que lo sepas desde ya por si te arrepientes lo hagas ahora y no delante de Tian.-

- No me importa si es doloroso no dejare a mi hijo botado. Que tú me hayas negado el derecho de conocerlo es muy diferente.-

- No empecemos con lo mismo que no nos lleva a ninguna parte. El trasplante de médula ósea es un tipo de tratamiento más reciente, aquí se reemplaza la médula ósea sana. Primero se administran dosis elevadas de quimioterapia con o sin radioterapia para destruir toda la médula ósea del cuerpo. Después se toma la médula sana de otra persona (donante) cuyo tejido es el mismo o muy similar al del paciente. El donante puede ser un gemelo (el donante ideal), un hermano o hermana o alguien que no sea familiar del paciente. Finalmente, la médula sana del donante se administra al paciente por medio de una aguja en una vena, reemplazando así la médula destruida. Un trasplante de médula ósea en el que se usa médula de un pariente o no pariente se denomina trasplante de médula ósea alogénica.-

- Es un tratamiento difícil y se ve que es doloroso. ¿Tian ya ha tenido que pasar por las otras terapias?-

- Si, y no están dando resultado, los doctores me han dicho que temen que el cáncer se disperse por todo el cuerpo de Tian. Ariel que es uno de los doctores de mi hijo, me dijo que teníamos suerte de que aun no se estén formando tumores porque de esa forma sería muy difícil enfrentar el cáncer de Tian.-

- ¿Quién es Ariel?, ¿Es médico de mi hijo?-

- Él va a operar a Tian y a ti para hacer el trasplante de médula ósea. Tian está siendo controlado por muchos doctores. Pediatras, oncólogo, etc.-

- Pensé que solo era supervisado solamente por un doctor especializado en leucemia.-

- No, los niños son supervisados por muchos doctores, ya que tienes que tener presente que son niños pequeños y no pueden ser vistos solamente por un doctor. Muchas veces se presentan problemas hepáticos también por tantos medicamentos en el cuerpo. También se pueden dañar los riñones pero por suerte Tian aun no presenta ninguno de esos síntomas que te nombre.-

- Eso es bueno, ¿Cuándo te vas?-

- No lo sé, lo más probable que mañana en la mañana porque quiero estar con Tian. Llevo mucho lejos de él y ya se está poniendo intranquilo.-

- Bien, te vas conmigo en nuestro avión privado. Antes de que digas algo tienes que saber que voy a hacerme esos exámenes y a la vez quiero darle mi apellido a mi hijo. Ahora que sé que tengo uno no lo dejare botado.-

- No esperaba menos de ti. Pero no tengo porque viajar contigo, puedo perfectamente tomar una avión normal.-

- Vas a ir conmigo para saber donde está internado mi hijo, o esperas que lo adivine.-

- Está bien, iré contigo.-

- Quiero que me expliques bien los tratamientos a los que ha sido sometido Tian, quiero saber bien los procedimientos que se han tenido que llevar a cabo con él-

- Bueno, el tuvo que empezar con la quimioterapia que es…-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras Sakura y Shaoran seguían poniéndose al día con respecto de la enfermedad de su hijo en el living los señores Li estaban completamente intrigados sobre los gritos de Sakura, querían acercarse a escuchar a la puerta pero Wei los miraba con una mirada reprobatoria ya que es de mala educación escuchar detrás de las puertas.

- Wei no nos mires así, tenemos curiosidad por saber de que están hablando mi hijo y Sakura.-

- Lo siento señor y señora Li no era mi intención ser impertinente pero no me parece apropiado espiar al señorito Shaoran y a la señorita Sakura, es de mala educación hacer eso.-

- Lo sabemos pero es que la curiosidad nos está matando. Espero que ellos por fin arreglen sus diferencias.-

- Todos esperamos eso señora Li.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**10 MINUTOS DESPUÉS:**

En el despacho Sakura y Shaoran tenía listo lo que harían. Juntos viajarían hacia Tokio ara que Shaoran se realice los exámenes para saber si es compatible con su hijo. Shaoran tendría que comunicarle a su familia que era padre, Sakura no quería estar presente y ver como los padres de Shaoran le sacaban en cara no haberles contado sobre Tian.

Así que después de hablar ella decidió volver al hotel porque quería arreglar sus cosas, también tenía que llamar a su hijo para ver cómo iba. Lo extrañaba tanto, solo que ahora necesitaba aclarar sus emociones para que él pequeño Tian no note su estado de ánimo. Lo último que necesita es que su hijo se preocupe por ella.

Mientras salía Shaoran la acompañaba porque quería dejar claro la hora en la que saldrían y la hora en la que la pasaría a recoger para irse juntos en su avión privado. Luego que la acompaño al taxi volvió a su casa para contarles lo sucedido a sus padres. Estaba seguro que se pondrían furiosos por lo que hizo Sakura pero él entendía porque lo hizo.

Lo más probable que él si hubiera estado en su misma situación hubiera hecho lo mismo. Pero ya no se puede llorar sobre la leche derramada, lo único que hay que hacer ahora es ayudar a su hijo. Tenía muchas emociones encontradas porque en esos instantes era padre y no sabía cómo debía actuar.

Al entrar a la casa ve que sus padres lo esperan con mirada ansiosa, se da cuenta que ellos están ansiosos esperando buenas noticias. El problema es que hay buenas y malas. Tendrá que empezar por las buenas antes de hablar de las malas.

- Hijo, ¿Cómo te fue con Sakura?, ¿A que vino a verte a Hong-Kong?-

- Las cosas con ella siguen igual, solo que ahora han tomado otro giro. Me entere que soy padre. Ella y yo tuvimos un hijo. Aquí está la foto que ella me dejo.-

Les muestra la foto que Sakura le había dejado de ella con Tian. Por suerte ella tenía copia de esa foto porque o sino no se la hubiera entregado. Los padres de Shaoran estaban en shock, no sabían que pensar al respecto. Nunca pensaron que sus acciones tendrían consecuencias como las de ahora.

Se sentían emocionados por su primer nieto, también estaban tristes porque por culpa de ellos su nieto no estaba con ellos, sentía un poco de rabia al pensar que Sakura les quería negar a su nieto pero a la vez comprendían que le dieron razones para que ella actuara así. Todo esto lo pensaban Hien y Ieran.

- Tenemos un nieto, cielo santo, nuestras acciones han afectado a muchas personas parece.-

- ¿Qué edad tiene?, ¿Cómo se llama?, ¿Qué cosas les gustan?-

- Tiene 4 años, se llama Tian y el resto no lo sé. Solo sé que mi hijo está en riesgo porque hace 6 meses que está hospitalizado, tiene leucemia.-

- ¡¿QUEEE?!-

- Lo que oyeron, mi hijo está enfermo y por eso Sakura vino desde Tokio. Necesita un trasplante de médula ósea y al parecer yo puedo ser compatible con él para darle mi médula. Sakura me admitió que si no fuera por la enfermedad de Tian ella nunca me hubiera dicho la verdad. Todavía no puede perdonarme por lo sucedido. Ni siquiera me dejo darle explicaciones porque ella solo tenía interés en nuestro hijo.-

- Por Dios, nuestro nieto nos necesita. ¿Cuándo te vas con ella?-

- Mañana partimos hacia Tokio. Me costó un poco convencerla para que se vaya conmigo en el avión de la familia.-

- Es comprensible que eso suceda. Nosotros vamos contigo, quiero conocer a mi nieto. Solo espero que seas compatible con él para que lo salves. Wow tenemos un nieto. Que emoción. Wei prepara el carro porque voy a salir.-

- Si señora, puedo preguntar para donde nos dirigimos.-

- Vamos a una juguetería. Quiero comprarle a mi nieto peluches y muchos juguetes para que se entretenga.-

- Mamá no te olvides que tiene una madre y estoy seguro que ella no autorizara que le lleves tantos regalos. Con que le lleves un peluche y listo. No quiero problemas ¿De acuerdo?-

- Está bien.-

Luego de controlar a la señora Ieran con sus compras Shaoran fue a arreglar sus cosas mientras sus padres salían. Tenía tantos pensamientos confusos que no sabía lo que haría al llegar. Tener a Sakura enfrente de él hacía que se emocionara, quería conocer a su hijo pero también quería a Sakura con él como su esposa como debió ser hace mucho tiempo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el hotel Sakura estaba hablando con su hijo. Le contaba cosas del lugar donde se encontraba y Tian le contaba sobre las nuevas travesuras de sus amigos. Escuchaba como los demás chicos le hicieron una broma a la enfermera nueva que era una completa antipática en opinión de los pequeños. Obviamente el pequeño no se expreso con esas palabras pero en el fondo quería decir eso.

También hablo con su hermano que le informo de algo que la preocupo demasiado. La situación de Tian estaba empeorando y que tenía que traer a ese sujeto lo más pronto posible. Eso la preocupo mucho, quería que su hijo se salvara. También se dio cuenta que su hermano estaba molesto por tener que pedirle ayuda a Shaoran.

Lo que Touya sabía era que ese maldito había hecho sufrir a su hermana por eso no lo quería cerca. Ahora lo necesitaban y no quería compartir a su sobrino con él. Desde el punto de vista de Touya Shaoran no merecía saber que tenía un hijo. Pero no podía hacer nada ya que su sobrino necesitaba a su papá para vivir.

Pero él impediría que él tuviera algo nuevamente con su hermana. Aceptaría que él tendría que tener una relación con su hijo pero no volvería a estar con su hermana. Sobre su cadáver él lo dejaría acercarse. Tenía unas ganas de verlo en persona para golpearlo. Por su causa Sakura casi pierde a Tian.

Ella estuvo con una fuerte depresión pero gracias a Dios no paso nada grave. Es por eso que Touya odia tanto a Shaoran, él sabe que el causante del dolor y sufrimiento de su hermana fue Shaoran.

Después de terminar la llamada, Sakura se puso a pensar en su encuentro con el pasado. Eso le trajo amargos recuerdos, como por ejemplo la depresión por la cual paso y que casi puso en riesgo la vida de su hijo. Es por eso que ella es tan sobreprotectora con Tian.

En estos momentos Sakura siente miedo, no solo porque puede perder a Tian sino porque no quiere volver a sufrir por culpa de Shaoran. Lo único que desea es salvar a su pequeño y verse libre de él, pero lamentablemente no va a poder porque ahora que él sabe la verdad no podrá evitar verlo.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **

Estoy muy contenta porque nunca llegue a imaginar que llegaría a los 60 reviews :D...estoy realmente feliz y agradecida por todos sus bellos comentarios, espero que les siga gustando este fic, ya que nunca pensé que les llegaría a gustar :)

Bueno aquí estoy nuevamente con un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Me alegra saber que les gusta, más adelante cuando lo termine pienso reeditarlo para que mejore su redacción. Por ahora seguiré así ya que si me detengo puedo perder el hilo de lo que escribo.

Siento mucho no haber publicado anteriormente, no fue por falta de inspiración sino por distraccionesXDD...bueno espero sus hermosos reviews que me alegran demasiado ;)

Besos Silia ;)

**PD:** Si desean me pueden agregar al facebook como SiliaMili porque así es más fácil encontrarme.


	6. Chapter 6

**1- Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen sino que son propiedad del Grupo Clamp. La historia es de mi propiedad ;)**

**2- Dedicado a todas las personas que tienen algún familiar, amigo o conocido con cáncer. La FE siempre hay que tenerla para que te ayude a superar los problemas. Sobre todo porque hoy día 15 de febrero es el día internacional del cáncer infantil. **

**3- Los personajes como Ariel Amamiya y los niños no me pertenecen son de propiedad intelectual de mi amiga SAKE KINOMOTO que amablemente me los presto para poder usarlos aquí. Denle las gracias por prestármelos porque sino no podría avanzar con esta historia ;)**

**4- Les doy las gracias a todos mis lectores por seguir esta historia, ustedes me incentivan todos los días a escribirla con sus hermosos reviews :)**

**4- Estoy muy feliz porque llegamos a los 70 comentarios y eso me tiene en las nubes, gracias por todos sus hermosos reviews^^, siento mucho la tardanza, espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste y también espero haber mejorado un poco mi redacción^^**

**5- Como vi la reflección que se hizo en el grupo sobre el plagio y robo de historias que es una pena, quiero decir que si alguien desea adaptar mi historia para otros animes me pida mi autorización y si encuentran esta historia copiada pero con otros nombres por favor sepan que esta es la original y es mi idea y que por favor me lo hagan saber. Hay muchas escritoras muy buenas que terminan saliendo de fanfiction porque les plagian sus historias, así que espero que ustedes si ven algo así por favor no duden en ayudar a la escritora porque muchas veces perdemos grandes talentos por no ayudarlos. Así que ya estan avisadas, si desean adaptar mi historia por favor me piden mi autorización^^ **

* * *

**EN TOKIO:**

Los pequeños amigos de Tian están preparando una travesura a la nueva enfermera llamada Shiaki. No soportan como los trataba así que estaban decididos a que ella se aburra y se vaya. Primero van en busca de cosas con las que puedan preparar sus travesuras.

Tienen el apoyo de algunas enfermeras que tampoco simpatizan con ella por encontrarla engreída y a la vez lanzada con el doctor Amamiya. Él es muy popular entre los residentes del hospital, tanto miembros del hospital como los mismos pacientes.

Así que por eso dejaran que los niños continúen con sus travesuras, también lo hacen porque saben que los pequeños se aburren tanto tiempo entre adultos y es necesario a veces dejarlos comportarse como los niños que son.

Se consiguieron jugo de manzana porque les harían un examen de orina, también se consiguieron salsa de tomate para simular la sangre y muchas otras cosas más. Tenían todo listo para gastarle una broma a la enfermera Shiaki.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras los niños en Japón se preparaban para sus travesuras a excepción de Tian que estaba triste porque su mamá estaba lejos, en Hong-Kong Sakura se preparaba para enfrentar al clan Li. No sabía que esperar de Hien y Ieran pero esperaba que no fuera nada del otro mundo.

Bueno además de criticarla por no haberles dicho de Tian, esperaba que no fuera nada tan cruel. Ella ya iba preparada mentalmente para defenderse pero paso algo muy curioso. Ieran la recibió con un gran abrazo y le dijo que estaba muy ansiosa por conocer a su nieto.

También le pidió perdón por lo que había sucedido y que entendía completamente las razones por las que ella no dijo nada sobre la existencia de Tian. También se sentía muy orgullosa de la fortaleza de ella por sacar adelante a Tian con esta enfermedad muy difícil.

Eso descoloco a Sakura, nunca se espero ese trato de parte de los señores Li. Hien también la abrazo y la felicito por la fortaleza y entereza de ella por sacar a su pequeño niño de esa enfermedad tan difícil.

Estaba claro para Sakura que ese día seria el día más raro que había vivido en su vida. Le daba la impresión de estar en una dimensión desconocida. Se pellizcaba constantemente para confirmar si estaba despierta o soñando.

Cuando terminaron de arreglar todo se subieron al avión de la familia Li. Allí los padres de Shaoran empezaron a hacerle preguntas sobre Tian. Qué cosas le gustaban, cuando aprendió a caminar, etc. Ella les respondía con cortesía y les afirmo que tenía todo grabado en vídeo y muchas fotos que les podía prestar para que hagan sus copias.

Eso los dejo muy contentos ya que aunque no pudieron verlo crecer al menos tendrían los vídeos y fotos. Ellos se conformarían con eso. Shaoran iba callado y pensativo, en algunos momentos se quedaba viendo a Sakura, pero nunca dijo nada. Ella se daba cuenta que él la observaba pero prefirió dejarlo pasar.

**SHAORAN POV:**

Se ve hermosa esta mañana, pero también noto cierto nerviosismo en ella. Será que algo le paso a nuestro hijo que esta así. Me gustaría preguntarle pero todavía me falta ganar su confianza para preguntarle. Espero poder solucionar mis problemas con ella, aun la amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella y nuestro hijo.

Pero estoy seguro que ella no me lo va a poner fácil, puedo notar que desconfía de mí. Incluso es fría conmigo, antes no era así conmigo. Ahora no puedo saber que está pasando por su cabeza, puedo notar esa barrera que ha levanto hacia mí.

**SAKURA POV:**

Me tiene preocupada Tian, Dios mío por favor no te lo lleves de mi lado. Ahora que tengo como salvarlo por favor, soy capaz de cualquier cosa por ti pero sálvalo a él. Padre Hurtado me encomiendo a ti por favor salva a mi pequeño. Tengo tanto miedo de perder a Tian, no sé qué haría sin él.

Dios por favor escucha mis ruegos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya les faltaba un poco para llegar pero nadie hablaba. Sakura estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, Shaoran pensaba en el momento de conocer a su hijo, Ieran y Hien iban pensando en todo. Cada uno de los que iban en el avión privado de la familia Li iban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

Una vez que el avión aterrizo en Tokio, Sakura rápidamente se dirigió a la salida para tomar un taxi e irse al hospital donde estaba su hijo. Shaoran al ver que ella se estaba yendo sin ellos la sigue para tomarla del brazo y preguntarle a donde va. Al hacer esto siente una corriente eléctrica como la primera vez que la toco hace tantos años.

Sakura miro donde él la tenía sujetada, no dijo nada y tampoco mostro expresión alguna. Por algunos segundos estuvieron así hasta que Sakura se soltó de su agarre. Shaoran comprendió que ella no sintió nada así que se quedo donde estaba.

― ¿A dónde vas?, no te puedes ir así como así y dejarme.

―Voy al hospital a ver a mi hijo, no lo veo hace 3 días y quiero saber como esta.

―Yo voy contigo.

―No, no puedes llegar y presentarte como su padre cuando no le he dicho nada. Déjame manejar esto a mí. Lo primero es que el te conozca, no como su padre sino como la persona que lo va a salvar.

―Es mi hijo también, tiene derecho a saber sobre mí.

―Lo sé, pero que le vas a decir cuando te pregunte porque no has estado con él. Quieres que le diga _"Tian ira él es tu papá, no lo conocías porque yo lo pille en la cama con otra y por eso me fui y no quise decirle nada"_ ―respondió de forma sarcástica.

―No, no tienes que explicarle eso pero…

―Pero nada, Tian es demasiado pequeño para entender problemas de grandes, además si él sabe que tú me hiciste sufrir te va a odiar. Conozco a mi hijo y cuando alguien me hace algo él se pone muy tenso y termina cayéndole mal esas personas.

―Está bien, pero quiero conocerlo. Esperare el momento adecuado para que le cuentes la verdad.

―Bien, ahora vamos a ir al hospital, allí podrás conocer a Tian. Solo te advierto que una vez que lo aceptes no podrás echarte para atrás porque un hijo es para toda la vida.

―Nunca dejare a mi hijo tu me conoces y jamás lo abandonaría.

―No no te conozco, por eso lo digo. Me dijiste muchas veces que nunca serías capaz de engañarme y mira lo que paso. Tendrás que ganarte mi confianza.

―Veo que ahora eres una persona desconfiada. Está bien haré lo que tú digas me ganare tu confianza y la de mi hijo.

―Soy desconfiada cuando se trata de mi hijo, no quiero que nadie le haga daño. Él es la luz de mi vida, por él fue que te busque, solo porque te necesitaba por nada más.

Luego de dejar las cosas claras todos parten rumbo al hospital donde se encuentra internado Tian. En el hospital lo pequeños granujas como los llama la enfermera shiaki están preparando una gran travesura que ella no se espera. Al llegar, Sakura rápidamente hacia el tercer piso donde se encuentra oncología pediátrica.

Al llegar ve a sus padres esperándola y a su hermano. Al verla llegar le dan un gran abrazo, estando en lo mejor de ese abrazo se dan cuenta que ella no viene sola. Touya al ver al hombre que acompaña frunce el entrecejo, es en ese momento que se da cuenta quién es el hombre que acompaña a su hermana.

El parecido de ese sujeto con su sobrino es impresionante, luego notó a una pareja que parecen los padres del sujeto. También nota el parecido de él sujeto con el señor que parece de más edad. Sakura al ver el escrutinio al que Touya somete a Shaoran se preocupa, no quiere que terminen peleando allí.

―Mamá, papá y Touya les presento a Shaoran Li, el padre de Tian.

Al escuchar esto los padres de Sakura se sorprenden por el parecido del hombre con su nieto. Pero después de que se les pase la impresión inmediatamente fruncen el entrecejo al recordar lo que les conto su hija.

**NADESHIKO POV:**

Así que este el tipo que hizo sufrir a mi hija, espero que no haga sufrir nuevamente a mi hija ni a mi nieto, menos a mi nieto porque yo misma lo masacro. Desgraciado, ahora que tiene un hijo viene, pero nunca le dio las explicaciones correspondientes a mi hija. No l quiero cerca de Tian, ni quiero compartirlo con sus otros abuelos.

**SHAORAN POV:**

Creo que la familia de Sakura no me quiere mucho, creo que voy a tener un trabajo duro si quiero tener algo son Sakura y mi hijo. Se nota de lejos que no están de acuerdo que este con ellos aquí. De seguro saben lo que paso con Sakura y querrán tener mi cabeza en una bandeja para torturarme.

Es increíble el parecido de Sakura con su madre, con la diferencia que la señora tiene el pelo oscuro. Ese hombre joven que veo al lado de sus padres debe ser su hermano, tengo el presentimiento que él me va a hacer la vida a cuadritos. Si no fuera porque estamos en un hospital y que los padres de ellos están presentes él me golpearía.

Luego de las presentaciones y la tensión de los adultos, Sakura decide ir a ver a su hijo. Le dice a Shaoran que la siga para que lo conozca pero que no le diga nada. Siguen su paso hacia las demás habitaciones que hay en ese lugar.

Shaoran se sorprende al ver tantos niños pequeños en esa parte. Niños que se ven tan indefensos, también logra ver a las madres, muchas de ella cansadas, con ojeras pero aun así logran sonreírles a sus niños. Al ver esto, le hace pensar en Sakura, como ha tenido que luchar sola por sacar adelante a Tian ella sola, como ha tenido que sonreírle a su hijo a pesar de estar cansada.

En ese instante logra ver nuevamente la gran mujer que es, la persona de la cual se enamoro y que aun ama. Pero no solo eso, también nota como lo miran las enfermeras que van pasando por al lado de ellos. Están por llegar al lugar en donde se encuentra su hijo.

Shaoran está nervioso, por primera vez conocerá a su hijo en persona. Shaoran sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho, como se le hacía un nudo en el estomago. Estaba tan cerca de conocerlo, tocarlo. Dios ahora que se sentía tan cerca de su hijo un miedo enorme lo invadió al pensar si no lo defraudara, también siente miedo de perderlo ahora que sabe de su existencia.

Como poder explicar en palabras todo el tumulto de emociones que lo están invadiendo en ese momento. Cuando entra con Sakura a la habitación donde el esta logra ver varias miradas curiosas en su dirección. Pero la que más le llamo la atención fue una de color verde muy parecida a la de Sakura.

Allí recostado en una cama se ve un pequeño muy parecido a él. Se ve que el pequeño ha estado enfermo porque su cuerpecito se ve demasiado pequeño y frágil. En el instante que sus miradas se encontraron sintió el amor por ese pequeño. Era su hijo y quería protegerlo de todo y todos.

Ve que Sakura se acerca a su pequeño hijo y lo abraza inmediatamente. Tian no duda en abrazar a su mamá, se notaba que la había extrañado en su ausencia. Logra ver al amor que le profesa a su madre y viceversa, siente un poco de envidia de la relación que logra ver entre ellos.

Cuando Sakura deja de abrazar a su pequeño se da cuenta que él no deja de mirar a Shaoran. Esta segura que tiene curiosidad por el hombre que la acompaña. Ella aun no se siente preparada para decirle que es su padre, pero sabe que ya no puede ser tan egoísta, el pequeño necesita de su papá, aunque le duela admitirlo.

―Hola mi amor, como te has portado estos días que no he estado contigo.

―Bien mami, te extrañe, prométeme que no volverás a irte. Me sentía muy solito.

―Por supuesto que no me voy a ir de tu lado, nunca me entiendes. Ahora te quiero presentar a un amigo que vino conmigo, se llama Shaoran y viene de China. Dile hola.

Un tímido Tian lo saluda con la mano, eso hace que se le llene el corazón de dicha. Shaoran decide acercarse al su hijo para darle la mano, el pequeño al verlo mira a su madre para que le de permiso, al ver que su mamá le hace gestos para que él acepte, le extiende su pequeña manito para tomar la de Shaoran. Al entrar en contacto sus manos, Shaoran siente una conexión inmediata con su hijo.

―Hola Tian, tu mamá me ha hablado mucho de ti. ¿Cuántos años tienes?, te ves grande.

Tian tímidamente le muestra su mano mostrándole 4 deditos. Shaoran al ver lo tímido que es su hijo se da cuenta que tiene que hacer lo posible para que el pequeño no se asuste con él.

―Ya veo, entonces eres todo un hombrecito. Se ve que quieres mucho a tu mamá. ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta hacer?

―Me gusta pintar, correr y estar con mi mamá. Aunque ahora no puedo salir porque estoy malito pero mi mami me dijo que pronto voy a sanar y que me va a llevar de paseo a los juegos.

―Pues entonces lo que tu mamá dice es verdad, si te sanas crees que los pueda acompañar a ustedes. Tal vez podríamos jugar a la pelota. ¿Qué dices?

―Mami podemos salir con el señor. Por fa. Di que sí.

Sakura noto como su hijo se animo de inmediato al escuchar que podría salir a jugar, vio como su mirada se iluminaba y le suplicaba que le diera permiso. Su pequeño jamás se dio con otros adultos y menos si eran hombres pero con Shaoran actuaba como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

―Claro mi amor por eso es que debes hacer lo que te digan los doctores para que te sanes y puedas salir de aquí lo más pronto posible.

―Cuando salga de aquí voy a pedirle al tío Touya que me enseñe a jugar a la pelota para poder jugar con el señor.

―Si quieres yo te puedo enseñar Tian, por eso debes hacer lo que te diga tu mami.

Estuvieron mucho tiempo con Tian, conversaron con los demás niños y se rieron de las futuras travesuras de los pequeños demonios. Ya tenía casi todo listo para torturar a la enfermera shiaki. Pero esos niños sin que les dijeran notaron el parecido de su amigo Tian con el señor, así que de inmediato supusieron que él era el papá de Tian.

Shaoran les cayó súper bien y de inmediato se hicieron amigos de él. Todos los pequeños estaban contentos de tener un nuevo amigo adulto, están tan acostumbrados a estar entre adultos que se sienten muy cómodos. Algunos de los amigos de Tian están por darles de alta, por eso que quieren dejar su pequeña huella en el hospital, sobre todo a la enfermera pesada.

Luego que terminaron de visitar a Tian, se reunieron con los demás, allí también los esperaba el Dr. Ariel Amamiya. Tenían que conversar sobre el tema de los exámenes que se le harían a Shaoran para ver la compatibilidad de él con Tian. Debían apurarse porque la salud de Tian estaba decayendo demasiado rápido.

Los exámenes se le realizarían al día siguiente, como era un caso muy importante, el Dr. Ariel decidió hacer uso de algunos favores para tener lo más rápido posible dichos exámenes. Una vez trazado todos los pasos a seguir, prosiguió a explicarles a los señores Li y a Shaoran como era todo el proceso que se estaba llevando a cabo con el pequeño Tian.

Shaoran decidió dar una vuelta por Tokio, necesitaba procesar toda la información que recibió ese día, sus padres pidieron permiso a Sakura para conocer a su nieto. Ella los acompaño ya que necesitaba explicarles que el pequeño aun no sabía nada hasta que sea prudente explicarle la situación de sus padres.

Mientras eso pasaba Shaoran iba sumido en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que término yendo a un parque lleno de niños. Los veía jugar y eso le causa una gran pena, ya que su hijo tenía que estar en una cama de hospital. Estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta cuando una señora mayor se sentó a su lado.

Al verlo con una cara tan melancólica, decide preguntarle que le pasaba. Shaoran estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que la señora le hablaba

―Disculpa joven, le pasa algo, lo veo tan triste.

―No…bueno si. Es mi hijo, está enfermo y tiene que estar hospitalizado.

―Oh, cuanto lo siento por usted, debe ser muy triste tener a su hijo enfermo y en el hospital.

―Lo más triste de todo es que recién lo vengo a conocer hoy.

Al escuchar eso la señora lo queda mirando con una cara de asombro. Shaoran al darse cuenta de lo que dice, decide explicarle para que no haya un malentendido.

―No piense mal, lo que sucede es que la madre de mi hijo nunca me hablo de su existencia hasta ayer porque tuvimos un problema que fue causado por mi culpa y ella se fue de mi vida sin decirme que esperaba un hijo mío.

―Pero eso no es razón para que no le diga sobre la existencia de ese pequeño. No justifique sus acciones.

―Sabe, no la culpo por eso, entienda, yo la engañe. Ella me encontró en la cama con otra mujer, por motivos que son muy largos de entender, termine con otra en la cama. Ella no sabía que esperaba un hijo mío hasta que llego aquí a Tokio. Ahora me fue a buscar porque él está enfermo, tiene leucemia y puede morir si no recibe un trasplante de médula ósea. Al parece soy el único que lo puede ayudar.

―Veo que aun amas a la madre de tu hijo, porque a pesar de que ella te oculto la verdad sobre tu hijo tú la defiendes. Otros hombres en tu lugar estarían muy molestos.

―Lo que sucede es que yo entiendo a Sakura, yo creo que hubiera hecho lo mismo que ella si hubiera descubierto que la persona que más amas esta con otra en la cama. Lo que me tiene tan triste es el hecho de saber que tengo un hijo pero que lo puedo perder. Es difícil explicar el sentimiento cuando lo conocí por primera vez. Fue como si tuviéramos una conexión, fue tan extraño y maravilloso a la vez. Sentí como si lo conociera desde que nació. También sentí miedo pero a equivocarme con él, no sé cómo se debe ser padre

―Eso significa que usted ya asumió su paternidad y está capacitado para ser padre. Hay mucha gente que le puede decir cómo ser buen padre pero nadie sabe todas las respuestas. No nacemos con un manual que le diga a usted como ser el mejor padre, eso se aprende y aunque se equivoque no lo hace con mala intención. Solo piense en que es lo mejor para el niño. Nosotros venimos a este mundo pero para cometer errores, de los cuales debemos aprender. Nadie es perfecto, todos nos equivocamos alguna vez.

―Vaya, conversar con usted me ha servido de mucho.

―Que bueno joven que lo pude ayudar, yo tengo 3 hijos y sé que cometí muchos errores con ellos pero eso no quiere decir que no los amara. A veces me pregunte lo mismo que usted pero después lograba entender que lo que hacía era lo mejor para ellos. Tuve muchas noches de insomnio a causa del miedo de perderlos como a usted le estaba pasando. Tenía miedo que algo les pasara y muchas veces quise que ellos no salieran de casa porque pensaba que allí estarían más seguros pero después me daba cuenta que ellos tienen que aprender a caer para levantarse nuevamente, que la vida puede ser difícil pero que con esfuerzo todo resulta. No podemos tenerlos encerrados en una burbuja, ellos merecen vivir la vida y saber por su propia cuenta lo que es vivir.

―Gracias por sus concejos y por escucharme. Me siento mucho más tranquilo ahora, espero que mi hijo se sane lo más pronto posible para poder entablar una relación de padre e hijo.

―Le deseo toda la suerte del mundo.

Luego de tener esa conversación con la señora Shaoran decide que ha estado mucho tiempo pensando, así que decide irse al hotel a descansar para estar preparado para el día siguiente. Tiene mucho que realizar y debe estar descansado.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Siento mucho no haber actualizado, es que estuve distraída y pues la inspiración así no llegaba. Espero que les guste esta capítulo porque por lo menos a mi me gusto ;)

Espero que lean mi nuevo OS, lo pueden buscar en mi perfil, fue con cariño para ustedes y espero que les guste^^

Pasen un hermoso fin de semana^^

Besos Silia ;)

**PD:** Si desean me pueden agregar al facebook como SiliaMili, así es más fácil encontrarme ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**1- Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen sino que son propiedad del Grupo Clamp. ****La historia es de mi completa autoría, por favor si alguien desea adaptarla debe pedir mi permiso, NADIE la puede adaptar sin mi consentimiento, ni debe subirla a cualquier parte sin mi autorización, NO acepto que sea subida ni a facebook, Fanfiction, o cualquier otro lado, por favor respétenme para que yo los respete.**

**2- Los personajes de Ariel Amamiya y los niños no son míos sino que son de propiedad intelectual de Sake Evil's22 que amablemente me dejo utilizarlos en mi historia. :)**

**3- Dedicado a todos quienes han tenido un familiar, amigo o conocido con cáncer, se que con fe todo puede ser posible y que nunca deben perder la esperanza :)**

**4- LO SIENTO MUCHO, se que tengo abandonado esta historia como las otras pero he tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza, ahora comencé mis clases en la universidad y también suelo distraerme cuando estoy en el GE pero les prometo que voy a intentar actualizar con más regularidad, creo que este fic va a llegar a su final, le daré unos capítulos más y será todo, bueno depende de si me inspiro mucho más y tal vez sea más largo pero no prometo nada^^...LEAN LA NOTAS DE AUTORA, ESTA VEZ SERÁN MÁS CORTAS QUE DE COSTUMBRE PERO ALLÍ VOY A DAR UN PEQUEÑO AVISO PARA USTEDES**

* * *

Al día siguiente Shaoran se levanto temprano para ir al hospital a realizarse los exámenes de compatibilidad con su hijo y también de paternidad para poder darle su apellido cuando el pequeño este preparado para saber sobre él. Cuando tuvo todo listo le comunicaron que iban a intentar tener los exámenes lo más pronto posible ya que Tian era un caso de demasiada importancia

Luego de realizarse los exámenes se dirigió a la habitación que su hijo compartía con los demás niños, quería estar cerca de él para conocerlo mejor y entablar una relación con Tian. Cuando llego fue recibido por curiosas miradas infantiles. Saludo a todos los pequeños del lugar y se puso a conversar con ellos.

Al parecer logro caerles bien porque todos le hacían preguntas o le contaban cosas del hospital mismo o de sus familias. Los demás pequeños le contaron de sus planes de hacerle travesuras a la enfermera Shiaki, Shaoran solo se reía de las expresiones que tenían lo pequeños. Sobre todo la que más le gustaba mirar era la de su hijo.

Tian por otro lado estaba muy contento, el señor que fue a visitarlos lo encontraba muy simpático y también se le hacía familiar pero no sabía de dónde. Justo cuando Shaoran les contaba de las travesuras que el llego hacer apareció Sakura para ver a su hijo. Su sorpresa fue grande al encontrarse a Shaoran allí conversando animadamente con los niños.

No le parecía un hombre muy cariñoso con los niños, pero al parecer las apariencias engañan. Se veía muy bien el hijo de Sakura con su padre, se notaba que la conexión entre ellos dos era muy fuerte y esperaba que siguiera así. No quería que Shaoran se llevara mal con su hijo, a pesar de lo que le hizo a ella, no merecía perder a su hijo.

Tian al darse cuenta que su mamá estaba allí la llama para que escuche con él las historias del señor que lo visita. Ella un poco incómoda se acerca a donde están ellos y comienza a escuchar las anécdotas de Shaoran. Por primera vez, ve a un Shaoran completamente diferente al que conoció, de inmediato se noto que él asumió su papel de padre.

Fue un grato momento, sobre todo por el brillo en los ojos de su hijo como los que tenía Shaoran. Decidió salir un rato a dar una vuelta para despejarse porque estaba segura que se pondría sentimental allí mismo y de seguro su hijo lo notaría. Así que salió a despejarse un rato, cuando salía se topo con su amiga Tomoyo que venía a visitar a Tian.

Como vio que su amiga salía decidió ir con ella para conversar un rato, se notaba que Sakura necesitaba desahogarse un poco. Las dos se dirigieron a un café cercano al hospital, una vez que hicieron sus pedidos se sentaron afuera, ya que el día estaba especial para poder disfrutarlo. Una vez sentadas Tomoyo dejo que su amiga iniciara la conversación, al percatarse que ella no diría nada, decidió ser ella la que iniciara la conversación.

―Amiga, algo te pasa, te noto preocupada o algo te molesta.

―No, bueno si. En realidad ni yo selo que me pasa.

―Esto, ¿Tiene que ver con el padre de Tian?

―Sí, no sé si me molesta verlo alrededor de mi hijo o volver a verlo. No quería que el conociera sobre Tian, no quería que formara parte de nuestras vidas.

―Lo entiendo pero debes reconocer que Tian tiene derecho a conocer a su padre. Sé que él te hizo mucho daño pero no debes dejar que eso arruine la situación con él y Tian.

―Lo sé, eso lo tengo claro pero no puedo estar tranquila teniendo a Shaoran cerca de mí. Tengo miedo de volver a enamorarme de él. No quiero volver a sufrir y al tenerlo cerca siento que caeré en lo mismo. Hoy al verlo conversar con Tian me pareció una persona tan diferente al que yo conocí que siento que nunca lo conocí realmente.

―Amiga, sé que es difícil para ti asimilar todo esto pero tienes que tener calma y pensar las cosas. Entiendo perfectamente que quieras proteger tu corazón pero recuerda que ahora él vino para quedarse y no puedes pretender no verlo, ahora tienen un hijo de por medio y es necesario que se lleven bien, por la salud de Tian, recuerda que si Tian logra salir de esta enfermedad va a tener que compartir con su padre.

―Lo sé y eso es lo que más me preocupa, no quiero perder a mi bebe, no lo quiero compartir con él. Quiero que Tian sea solo mi hijo, sé que esto puede sonar infantil y posesivo pero es lo que siento. He estado tanto tiempo sola con Tian que me da miedo que me deje de querer o me odie por no contarle sobre su padre.

―Sakura, es normal que tengas esa clase de miedo pero no puedes dejar que te venza, recuerda que Tian te quiere mucho, jamás podría odiarte, el debe entender que tú con Shaoran tuvieron problemas y que no es necesario que él sepa cómo fueron las cosas entre ustedes, pero que debe tener presente siempre el amor que le tienen.

―Lo entiendo pero tú sabes que siempre he sido así, miedosa y siempre término pasándome películas que ni siquiera se van a cumplir.

―Lo sé por eso somos amigas. Creo que hemos estado mucho tiempo fuera y es necesario que volvamos para que puedas estar con Tian. Recuerda que el siempre te extraña cuando demoras en ir a verlo.

―Sí, eso es cierto mejor vamos andando.

Luego de esa conversación que logró tranquilizar a Sakura, volvieron al hospital, allí descubrieron que Tian las esperaba y quería compartir con ellas las historias que Shaoran le conto. Mientras eso sucedía en otro lado de hospital unos niños muy traviesos y con mucho tiempo disponible, estaban esperando que la enfermera Shiaki se apareciera.

Tenían todo listo para que su travesura saliera como ellos querían, pero debían estar en sus camas para que no sospechen de ellos, así que se fueron corriendo a donde se encontraba Sakura y las demás. Una vez que llegaron se propusieron informase sobre el hombre que fue a visitar a su amigo Tian. Estaban seguros que él era el papá de Tian pero primero querían confirmarlo.

Como ellos eran niños pequeños muchas veces subestimaban su capacidad de observación y la madurez que tenían. Sobre todo los pequeños amigos de Tian, ellos sabían perfectamente lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Tenían mucha curiosidad por saber que había pasado entre la mamá de Tian y el caballero que fue a visitarlos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shaoran no cabía en sí de la felicidad de haber compartido un momento con su pequeño hijo. Estaba muy emocionado por compartir ese momento tan especial, sin duda ser padre era lo mejor, no había mejor momento de la vida que ese, poder compartir con tu hijo.

**SHAORAN POV:**

Dios he pasado el mejor momento de mi vida. Mi hijo, aun no puedo creer que tengo un hijo, hasta suena raro decirlo, pero raro en el buen sentido. Tian es un niño tranquilo y amoroso, se nota que Sakura ha hecho un gran trabajo con él. Me hubiera gustado estar para su nacimiento o otras actividades, pero debo conformarme con conocerlo ahora.

Tal vez no estuve con él cuando era bebe, ni lo vi dar sus primeros pasos pero prometo estar con él, el resto de su vida. Fue un día muy grato al poder estar con él, haré lo imposible por salvarlo. Quiero compartir gratos momentos con él, ahora que lo encontré no lo voy a perder, como tampoco me rendiré con Sakura. Sé que ella me ama pero aun está dolida con todo lo que paso entre nosotros.

Los exámenes que me practicaron aun no están listos, espero que Tian y yo seamos compatibles. Él debe salvarse, ahora que sé que tengo un hijo no dejaré de luchar por salvarlo. Tengo tanto que compartir con él, quiero enseñarle tantas cosas, como jugar a la pelota por ejemplo, cómo hacer saltar las piedras en el agua. Tantas cosas que deseo aprender y enseñarle que estoy seguro que no me alcanzara la vida para hacer todo lo que quiero hacer con él.

Soy tan feliz en estos momentos, ahora sí puedo decir que la vida me ha dado grandes regalos. Mi hijo, ahora puedo decir que no me cansaré de decirlo, mi hijo.

Shaoran estaba tan ensimismado pensando que no se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de chocar con el padre de Sakura. Por suerte logró salir de su trance y reacciono al instante. Al encontrarse Fujitaka con el padre de Tian solo pudo poner una cara inexpresiva. No es que lo odiara pero tampoco simpatizaba con él, no quería tomar un bando sin conocer la versión de este joven también. Estaba seguro que en esta historia había cabos sueltos y era necesario tener las dos versiones de la historia antes de formar su propia opinión.

Sabía que su esposa y su hijo estaban completamente furiosos con Shaoran pero era necesario saber la historia por parte de él también. No siempre se podía dejar llevar por un solo hecho en todo esto. Fujitaka en esos momentos pensaba en el bienestar de su nieto, el pequeño necesitaba de un padre aunque Sakura no quisiera aceptarlo. Por eso estaba decidido a tener una conversación con él en ese mismo momento.

―Disculpe, no lo vi señor, casi choco con usted por ir distraído.

―No se preocupe joven a cualquiera le puede suceder. El otro día nos vimos pero no pudimos hablar como se debía ni que decir de las presentaciones. Me llamo Fujitaka Kinomoto un gusto.

―Un gusto, soy Shaoran Li.

―Quisiera conversar con usted joven, creo que es necesario aclarar algunas cosas y a mí siempre me ha gustado escuchar las dos versiones de la misma historia.

―Está bien, creo que esta en todo su derecho de querer saber la otra parte de la historia y eso es bueno.

―Así es, porque no vamos a tomar un café mientras conversamos. Hay una cafetería cerca del hospital y allí podremos conversar sin que nadie nos interrumpa.

―Claro, creo que es un lugar adecuado.

Ambos se dirigieron a la salida de hospital para ir rumbo a la cafetería de la que le hablo Fujitaka. En el camino se sentía un poco de tensión, era comprensible que eso sucediera, hablarían de un pasado que molestaba mucho a Shaoran. Cuando llegaron pidieron un café acompañado de un pedazo de pastel.

―Bueno joven, creo que es hora de hablar sobre lo que nos convoca, que fue lo que paso entre mi hija y usted. No me gusta andar con rodeos, así que espero que me diga cómo fueron las cosas.

―Está bien, le contare lo que paso. A ella la conocí por casualidad, pasamos a chocar y para mí fue amor a primera vista. Me cautivaron sus hermosos ojos verdes, quede prendado de ella. Luego de ese encuentro, decidí buscarla para invitarla a salir, tiempo después de conocernos y llevar varias citas a nuestro favor, le pedí que fuera mi novia. Ella acepto, eso me hizo muy feliz, estábamos muy bien hasta que se me ocurrió presentarla con mis padres, grave error. Ellos no la aprobaban, le decían cosas muy crueles, me tenían cansado, todos los santos días diciéndome que ella no era la adecuada para ser mi esposa, que no servía en esto y lo otro. Teníamos intensas peleas en mi casa, solo porque ellos no la querían como mi esposa. Un día, no sé como lo lograron, me dieron algo, no estoy seguro pero me parece que era una droga o algo así. Termine en la cama con otra mujer, ni siquiera sabía quién era ella, no tenía ningún recuerdo de lo sucedido, solo sé que vi a Sakura con los ojos llenos de lagrimas porque me encontró en la cama con otra. Cuando reaccione la busque para darle explicaciones, para que ella sepa cuál fue la verdad, pero cuando fui a buscarla se había ido. Eso me llevo a estar con depresión, empecé a trabajar como loco, no descansaba, solo trabajaba. Mi relación con mis padres se deterioro por completo porque no les perdone lo que me hicieron. Me separaron de la mujer que amaba, no les importo que tuviera planes con ella, nada, así que desde ese día solo hablábamos lo necesario.

―Ya veo, al parecer tus padres fueron los causantes de su ruptura. Pero no entiendo porque no busco a mi hija. Con el dinero que usted maneja, estoy seguro que hubiera dado con ella.

―Sí, es cierto pero al verla así, pensé que lo mejor era dejarla. En realidad cuando la busque no pude dar con ella, como al llegar al aeropuerto, pago con efectivo se perdió su rastro. No supe que avión abordo, si era con rumbo a Tokio o hacia otro lado. Ahora que se que tenemos un hijo, me arrepiento no haber seguido con la búsqueda.

―Bueno ahora entiendo una parte de la historia. Quisiera saber, ¿Planea quedarse en la vida de mi nieto?, se lo pregunto porque un hijo es para toda la vida, para bien o para mal.

―Por supuesto que planeo quedarme en la vida de mi hijo. Cuando supe que era padre, no sé cómo explicarle lo que llegue a sentir. Fue algo tan maravilloso el saber que había ayudado a crear a un pequeño ser. Al principio me moleste al saber que me habían ocultado la verdad sobre mi hijo, pero luego comprendí como se sentía su hija, vi lo difícil de criar un hijo sola y no poder contarle al padre porque aun te duele su traición. Créame no la culpo de nada.

―Entiendo, sabe me parece que usted es sincero. Me alegro que mi nieto tenga un padre que lo ame como usted. Se puede ver en su mirada, en la forma de hablar sobre Tian, el amor que siente por él. Le puedo decir que de mi parte tiene todo el apoyo para estar con mi nieto, pero no tengo la seguridad de lo que planea hacer con mi hija. Veo que aun la ama, por la forma de hablar de ella.

―Yo…aun la amo, pero creo que no quiere saber nada de mí. Realmente quiero que me perdone, que me escuche. Quiero formar una familia con ella y mi hijo.

―Bueno de mi parte tiene el apoyo, pero mi esposa y mi hijo lo odian, no quieren verlo cerca de Tian, dudo que lo quieran junto a mi hija. Ahora ella está muy cambiada, así que si decide que quiere recuperarla, le recomiendo que sea firme, que ella logre escucharlo. Mi hija cuando quiere puede ser muy terca, por eso solo busque el momento adecuado para hablar con ella. Mi nieto necesita a sus padre juntos, sobre todo ahora que está pasando por esta enfermedad, él es pequeño pero entiende lo que sucede a su alrededor. Es muy maduro para su edad, si quiere decirle que usted es su padre, debe hacerlo con cuidado, evitando que Tian se entere de lo que sucedió entre mi hija y usted.

―lo sé, me di cuenta de lo apegados que son Tian y Sakura. Me da envidia el vínculo que comparten, logro ver que es porque han estado todo este tiempo ellos dos que es factible que sean tan apegados.

―Así es, Tian quiere mucho a su madre, por eso espero que todo esto termine de una buena forma. Ahora tiene mi apoyo, pude ver en su mirada el amor que profesa por mi hija y espero, realmente que todo se solucione.

―Gracias, es bueno saber que alguien me cree y me brinda su apoyo.

Luego de esa conversación entre Shaoran y Fujitaka, siguieron en el café conversando. Shaoran se dio cuenta, que para poder llegar al corazón de Sakura, tenía que ganarse a su madre y al hermano. Veía difícil eso, pero por Tian y por ella, era capaz de cruzar lava hirviendo. Ahora que alguien sabe la verdad de lo que realmente paso, se sentía más tranquilo y esperaba que las cosas empiecen a mejorar.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Bueno, debo decir que llevo mucho tiempo sin actualizar esta historia y me disculpo por esa falta de respeto hacia ustedes. Esta historia temo que ya se dirige a su recta final, espero poder terminar esta historia porque así podré avanzar con la otras. Les comento que tengo una cuenta en FictionPress con una historia de mi completa autoría, esa historia nació a causa de un reto del foro DZ del grupo en el que estoy. Espero que se animen a leerla, deje en mi perfil la historia para que se den una vuelta y me comente que les parece, si no lo pueden hace por FictionPress, me lo dicen por este medio o me lo pueden decir por Facebook. Espero sus comentarios, también espero que les haya gustado este capítulo^^

Besos Silia ;)

**PD:** Si desean me pueden agregar a Facebook, me encuentran más fácilmente como Sofista[decidí cambiar mi cuenta], también me encuentran en Group's Evil, allí como SiliaMili o como Sofista ;)...no se preocupen en hablarme que respondo a los comentarios que me hacen^^


	8. Chapter 8

**1- Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen sino que son propiedad del Grupo Clamp. La historia es de mi completa autoría, por favor si alguien desea adaptarla debe pedir mi permiso, NADIE la puede adaptar sin mi consentimiento, ni debe subirla a cualquier parte sin mi autorización, NO acepto que sea subida ni a facebook, Fanfiction, o cualquier otro lado, por favor respétenme para que yo los respete.**

**2- Los personajes de Ariel Amamiya y los niños no son míos sino que son de propiedad intelectual de Sake Evil's22 que amablemente me dejo utilizarlos en mi historia. :)**

**3- Dedicado a todos quienes han tenido un familiar, amigo o conocido con cáncer, se que con fe todo puede ser posible y que nunca deben perder la esperanza :)**

**4- Siento la tardanza en NA les explicaré, también aprovecho de dedicar este capítulo a todas mis fieles lectoras, sin ustedes que me apoyan no estaría aquí :)**

* * *

Luego de terminar de tomar el café, Shaoran y Fujitaka deciden volver al hospital para saber si los exámenes ya estaban listos. Cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por el Dr. Amamiya y el resto de la familia de ambos, cuando los vieron llegar juntos todos alzaron una ceja, sobre todo su esposa y su hijo. No podían creer que Fujitaka estuviera conversando tan tranquilamente con Shaoran, para ellos el enemigo.

Estaban muy asombrados por la actitud de Fujitaka, no se lo esperaban, sobre todo su esposa y su hijo Touya

―Fujitaka que haces conversando con él, acaso no te das cuenta que es el causante de la tristeza de nuestra hija.

-Así es papá, no deberías estar conversando tan animadamente con ese sujeto ―responde Touya.

―Esto no se trata de bandos, estamos aquí por la salud de mi nieto y para ver si su padre lo puede salvar. No creo que estar peleándonos ayude en algo.

―Disculpen que intervenga pero quiero decirles algo, se que fui el causante del daño a Sakura, pero realmente no fue mi intención y estoy dispuesto a enmendar mis errores, no soy ningún santo pero tampoco quiero ser el villano de la película, solo quiero llevarme bien con todos, incluidos ustedes que forman parte de la vida de mi hijo. Sé que tal vez no me quieran conocer ni perdonar por hacer sufrir a su hija y hermana pero realmente estoy arrepentido y quiero enmendar mis errores del pasado.

Justo cuando está diciendo esto, Sakura venía llegando al igual que los señores Li, todos se quedaron callados al escuchar la declaración de Shaoran, sobre todo Sakura. No esperaba que él aceptara su culpa ni que quisiera llevarse bien con su familia. Los señores Li estaban mudos de la impresión porque ellos sabían que tenían la culpa por hacer que Shaoran engañara a Sakura.

―Yo no te creo nada, me importa bien poco si quieres redimirte, mi hermana paso mucho tiempo sola, mal y triste por tu culpa y eso jamás te lo perdonaré.

―Pienso igual que mi hijo, eres un desgraciado por engañar a mi hija, ni siquiera deberías estar cerca de mi nieto, solo lo hacemos por salvarlo a él.

La señora Ieran que escuchaba todo esto sentía arder su sangre de rabia, no tenían porque insultar a su hijo, él no era responsable de lo que paso. Él solo fue una marioneta de ellos mismos, no solo siente rabia sino que también mucha culpa e impotencia porque no puede hacer nada. Justo cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, llaman a su hijo y los deja a solas son la familia Kinomoto. Era ese el momento para hablar, ya que su hijo se tuvo que ir para saber lo resultados de los exámenes, ella podría decir lo que tenía que decir.

―Disculpe que me meta y diga esto pero creo que es momento de decir la verdad en todo este asunto. Mi hijo no fue el culpable de lo que paso hace casi 5 años, el solo fue una víctima más.

―Por favor señora no venga con excusas para defender al desgraciado de su hijo. Su hijo es una escoria ―responde Touya.

―Eso no es cierto, les puedo asegurar que mi hijo no tuvo nada de culpa aquí.

―Pues eso no fue lo que vi yo señora Ieran.

―Nosotros los engañamos a ambos, él fue manipulado para que termine en la cama de esa mujer con la cual lo encontraste, nosotros lo drogamos para que terminara allí. Fue muy fácil encontrar a alguien que nos diera la droga adecuada, también fue muy fácil encontrar la mujer que quisiera participar de este engaño.

― ¿Cómo dice?, es su hijo, no creo que hayan sido capaces de hacer algo así.

―Pues lo hicimos, cuando estábamos cenando antes de que se pudiera encontrar con Sakura le dimos esa droga en su bebida, ni siquiera lo sospecho y cuando todo termino pensó que era su culpa, cuando los únicos responsables éramos nosotros. Luego de eso le pedimos ayuda a nuestro chofer para que lo llevara al departamento donde se encontraría con Sakura, también hicimos que la mujer se dirigiera al departamento de Shaoran y representara el papel que tenía asignado. Fue fácil hacer lograr que pareciera que se habían acostado juntos, pero cuando todo termino, nos dimos cuenta del error que habíamos cometido. Si Sakura hubiera sido alguna casa fortunas, tal vez hubiera armado algún escándalo o se hubiera quedado para que Shaoran fuera corriendo a su encuentro y la buscara pidiéndole perdón. Pero nada de eso paso, solo despareció dejando a mi hijo en l total devastación, cuando todo esto paso ya no había vuelta atrás, él cambio con nosotros, apenas nos hablaba, siempre estaba trabajando. Se aboco al trabajo como una venganza, a veces tenía miedo que le sucediera algo.

― ¿Cómo pudieron hacernos eso a Shaoran y a mí?, dicen amarlo pero lo único que hicieron fue manipularlo, como pueden dormir por la noche sabiendo el daño que nos hicieron a ambos.

―No lo entienden, lo hicimos porque lo amamos y porque tenía miedo de que volviera a sufrir.

―De que hablan, solo lo hicieron por su egoísmo, no fue porque lo amaran, solo fue una manera de controlarlo.

―Ustedes no tienen corazón, si realmente fueran padre no hubieran hecho lo que hicieron.

― ¡Ustedes no saben lo que realmente paso, amo a mi hijo más que nada en el mundo y no quería que él volviera a sufrir como cuando tenía 15 años! ―grito Ieran.

Todos se quedaron perplejos al escuchar la declaración de la señora Ieran, Hien la sostenía de ambos brazos para que no siguiera exaltándose. En la mente de toda la familia Kinomoto rondaba la pregunta: ¿Qué fue lo que le paso a Shaoran como para que sus padres tuvieran que sobre protegerlo?, todos tenían estas dudas pero nadie se atrevía a realizarlas, hasta que Nadeshiko decidió romper el silencio preguntando:

― ¿Qué fue lo que le paso a Shaoran a los 15?

Conteniendo la respiración antes de responder, el señor Hien se tomo su tiempo para lograr responder esa pregunta, era algo doloroso y complicado para ellos.

―Cuando Shaoran tenía 15 años se enamoro perdidamente de una joven, su familia tenía dinero pero no como la nuestra, ella tenía 18 años y era muy hermosa. Pensamos que fue amor a primera vista por parte de ambos, estábamos muy felices por eso, nosotros queríamos que él se casara con alguna joven que realmente amara a nuestro hijo y viceversa. Pero todo lo que esa joven decía era mentira, ella solo deseaba lograr casarse con él por el dinero que lograría tener y el prestigio de la familia. Un día le llego a nuestro hijo una carta donde ella le decía que se iba a casar con otro hombre de mucho más dinero y con un título nobiliario, que nunca lo amo, además de ser demasiado joven para ella. Esto destruyo el corazón de Shaoran, lo sumió en la más profunda depresión, casi se quita la vida por causa de esa joven. Casi lo perdemos.

Al escuchar esta declaración todos, incluida Sakura e quedaron sin palabras, no podían creer que el Shaoran que ellos conocían estuvo a punto de morir. La mente de Sakura deba muchas vueltas, no podía creer que él no le hubiera contado algo así, tampoco podía recordar haberle visto alguna marca en sus muñecas. Le parecía irreal la historia, por eso se decidió a preguntar.

―Pero porque no me lo conto, tampoco tenía marcas del intento de suicidio.

―Porque nosotros le pedimos al psiquiatra que lo atendió, luego de que salió del hospital, que le realizara una hipnosis y le borrara de la memoria lo que paso con esa joven. El psiquiatra le puso por así decirlo memorias nuevas y solo recuerda a la joven como una hija de nuestros inversionistas, las marcas de las cuales preguntabas no las tiene porque él tomo un frasco con pastillas, gracias a que Wei lo encontró inconsciente, sino en estos momentos la historia sería otra. Lo único que les pedimos es que no le digan nada de esto, pueden hablar de lo que les hicimos pero nunca le digan nada de su pasado, por favor, es lo único que les pedimos.

―Está bien, eso lo podemos hacer, pero como lograron mantener ese secreto por tanto tiempo, yo no hubiera podido mantenerme callada, hubiera querido hablar con él de lo sucedido.

―Porque lo amamos y cuando uno ama a alguien no quiere que nada malo le pase, se que cometimos un error contigo pero era por proteger a nuestro hijo, ya una vez casi lo perdimos no queríamos que sucediera otra vez y que esta vez fuera para siempre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**EN OTRO LUGAR:**

Mientras en la parte principal del hospital se llevaban a cabo fuertes declaraciones, Shaoran se encontraba con Ariel en su consulta para saber el resultado de los exámenes, estaba muy tenso y nervioso por saber si era o no compatible con su hijo. Por el rostro que mostraba Ariel no podía tener seguridad de nada.

―Bueno ya tengo los exámenes, Tian y tu son compatibles, eso significa que podemos empezar a prepararnos para la operación.

―Gracias a Dios, ¿Cuándo pueden empezar con la operación?

―Bueno, lo más pronto posible. La salud de Tian está empezando a debilitarse, así que lo mejor sería que entraran a pabellón rápido. He estado conversando con los demás médicos y me dan una fecha pero tendrías que estar de acuerdo con ello.

―Por supuesto, mientras más rápido pueda ayudar a mi hijo, mucho mejor.

―La cirugía sería dentro de dos días, tenemos que prepararnos y también preparar a Tian, a pesar de que está acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas es mejor si lo preparamos para todo.

―Eso es cierto. Están seguros que este trasplante de medula va a funcionar, porque el cuerpo de Tian es muy frágil, que pasa si no resulta o si no resiste el trasplante.

―No te preocupes, su cuerpo es joven, va a resistir, luego de que le realicemos el trasplante solo queda esperar que su cuerpo no rechace las células.

―Eso espero yo también, a propósito, ¿Puedo visitarlo?, me gustaría ser yo quien le de la buena noticia, además quiero pasar un rato con él.

―Claro, vamos así yo también veo como sigue y reviso que los demás alborotadores no estén haciendo de las suyas.

― ¿Alborotadores?

―Hablo de los amigos de Tian, a pesar de vivir aquí y tener esta enfermedad, son muy desordenados y traviesos. Ahora tienen de blanco a la nueva enfermera que no les gusta para nada, así que tengo que ver si no andan haciendo de las suyas. Al menos logran alegrar a Tian, así no se siente solo.

―Es verdad, es difícil para un niño pequeño estar solo y rodeado de adultos siempre, esos pequeños me simpatizaron mucho, así que también me gustaría pasar a verlos a ellos.

―Bueno entonces, vamos a ver a la pandilla.

Salieron de la consulta con dirección a la zona de oncología infantil para ver como andaban lo pequeños revoltosos, al llegar se encontraron con que los pequeños estaban saltando en sus camas, al verlos todos volvieron a sus lugares, con cara de "nosotros no hicimos nada", que logro sacar carcajadas en el Dr. Ariel y Shaoran. Ariel reviso a los niños, les advirtió que no debían saltar en las camas y se retiro para seguir ir a hablar con Sakura y los demás. Shaoran se acerco a su hijo para darle las buenas noticias y poder interactuar con él.

―Hola Tian, ¿Cómo has estado?

―Hola ―responde un tímido Tian―, un poco cansado de estar aquí.

―Me doy cuenta, sabes te tengo una buena noticia, pronto te pondrás bien.

―En serio ―responde con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

―Así es, en 2 días no llevaran a pabellón para que te puedas hacer un trasplante de medula ósea, yo seré tu donante ya que los exámenes que nos realizamos dieron que somos compatibles. Luego de eso te podrás ir recuperando más rápido, cuando menos te lo esperes estarás listo para irte y podrás disfrutar como cualquier niño. Qué te parece.

―Bien, podré hacer lo que hacen otros niños, por fin podré jugar a la pelota.

―Así es, solo tienes que tener fe y estoy seguro que saldrás adelante.

―Oye te puedo hacer una pregunta.

―Claro, has la que quieras.

― ¿En que trabajas?

―Bueno tengo una empresa, me toca muchas veces viajar, hablo varios idiomas a causa de mis viajes porque si no, no podría entender lo que me dicen mis inversionistas.

― ¿Sabes hablar otros idiomas?, genial, me hablarías en otro por favor.

―Bueno si eso es lo que quieres, bien aquí va: Tian Ciao, piacere di conoscerti _[Hola Tian, mucho gusto en conocerte]._

―Escucharon chicos, hablo en otro idioma.

―Wow, genial, ¿Puedes hablar en otro idioma por favor? ―pregunto Alina.

―Gerne auf Ihre Anfrage antworten liebe Alina _[con mucho gusto responderé a su petición querida Alina]._

―Me hablas a mí por favor. ―pidió la pequeña Mina.

―Se fera un plaisir de répondre à toutes vos demandes petite Mina _[con mucho gusto responderé a todas sus peticiones pequeña Mina]._

―Nosotros también queremos escucharte por favor ―pidieron al unisonó Dian y Yuna.

― Eu posso ouvir claramente os seus pedidos _[claro que puedo escuchar sus peticiones],_ когда его спросили, чтобы сократить свои запросы, поэтому не могу отказать _[cuando me piden de manera tan cortes sus peticiones no me puedo negar]._

Los pequeños estaban fascinados por escuchar a Shaoran hablar otros idiomas, le pedían que siguiera hablándoles así, también aprovecho de enseñarles algunas palabras como decir te quiero en varios idiomas o te amo. Estaba muy contento por ver sus caritas felices, incluyendo a su hijo, le gustaba saber que lo podía distraer de ese lugar, además así lo podría ir preparando para las salidas que pronto tendrían, estaba decidido a recuperar a su mujer e hijo.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

He vuelto, siento haber demorado en actualizar esta historia pero he estado sobre cargada con la universidad, también por problemas personales y la falta de inspiración, les aprovecho de decir que se esta acercando el final de esta historia pero no se asuste no será un final trágico. Se que en este capítulo hay más drama pero era necesario, espero que les haya gustado la interacción entre Shaoran y los niños.

Besos Silia ;)

**PD:** Cambie mi cuenta de facebook así que me pueden agregar a Sofista, allí pueden ver mis actualizaciones, también si desean pedir algún álbum de fotos de cualquier de mis historias me lo pueden decir desde allí^^


End file.
